


Move the Mountain | 移山

by sssyren



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Force Ghosts, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4272219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssyren/pseuds/sssyren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan's life in Tatooine, with his very blue Master/lover.<br/>人鬼情未了</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

## 1\. Ever Dream

“停！”  
欧比旺正在抬起的腿一晃，差点儿失去平衡。他深呼吸，稳住悬空的腿，同时注意手的姿势不要偏离。  
_找到中心，让原力流动。流动……_  
“左脚。”声音苛刻而威严，“脚尖偏了。”  
欧比旺小心地将脚尖转过大概一根手指宽的距离。  
“继续。”  
他继续着熟极而流的动作，尽量确保每一个姿势都达到完美的标准。他一向都是这样，完美的学徒，完美的武士，完美的外交官，完美的将军……  
“停。”  
他又晃了一下，险些摔倒。  
“右手。肘部太高。”  
他放松肩膀，让肘部恢复水平。  
“继续。”  
之后的动作完成得还算顺利。有一两次他跃起的时候忽视了脚下沙地的柔软，但他很快在空中用腰力补足了起跳高度。当他最终回到第一式，缓缓放下双手时，一滴汗从前额流进了他的胡子里。  
“以你目前的身体状况来说，还不错。有几个动作需要完善，还有注意力——你走神了一次。有一部分你纯粹是靠肌肉记忆完成的。这在战场上没有错，因为反复的练习就是为了塑造这种记忆。但是格斗术的套路也应该是一种运动中的冥想练习，不集中注意力的话是不可能提高的。”  
“是的，师父。谢谢你，师父，这方面我会加强的。”  
蓝色的人影叹了口气。“我们非得这么说话吗？”  
欧比旺抱歉地笑了一下。他放松身体，擦去脸上的汗水。  
“我总有一天会下决心把头发胡子都剪掉。塔图因这该死的气候不适合体面的外表。”  
“你是否考虑剪成寸头？再留条辫子，就可以更自然地叫我师父了。”  
“奎刚……”  
“对不起，对不起。”蓝色的手在他肩上搭了一会儿，带来一种轻微电击的刺痛感，“我能理解，否则我也不会同意。不过说句实话——我不喜欢你的胡子。”  
欧比旺摸着下巴。“嗯……一开始我只是为了更像个师父，后来就习惯了。我始终没学会——当然也没时间去学——怎样精心修剪它。”他抬起一根手指，戳了戳那张熟悉而虚幻的脸，“像你这种。”  
奎刚努力保持对自己整洁外表的自信和自得，可惜这种形象被一根插进他下巴的手指破坏得很彻底。欧比旺笑着收回手。  
“没人规定师父一定要有胡子。”奎刚说。  
“比如？哦，你不能把梅斯算上，他连头发都长不出来。”  
“安纳金呢？”  
欧比旺沉默了一阵。“安纳金大概认为他的外表足够威慑任何学徒了。”他抬手在右眼上比画了一下伤疤的形状。  
一阵风扬起黄沙。欧比旺注视着细细的沙粒从奎刚的身体里穿过，翻滚着，舞蹈着，慢慢消失在逐渐模糊的地平线上。塔图因的双日亦步亦趋地落下，在昏黄的天幕里收缩成两块橘色的瘢痕。  
“又一场沙暴。”奎刚喃喃地说。  
“我知道你没感觉，但我可要进屋躲着了。”欧比旺弯腰穿过风沙，跑向低矮的门。锁好门冲下台阶之后，他直起腰来，抖掉衣服上的沙子。  
奎刚仍然在他面前飘着，蓝色的脸上一片平静。  
欧比旺拿了一瓶水，在桌旁坐下。他一口气喝了半瓶，注视着不知道什么时候已经坐在——或者说飘在——他对面座位上的奎刚。  
“我其实挺好奇的，”他最后说，“既然你感觉不到任何物理上的实体，那你站着、坐着或者躺着又有什么区别呢？”  
“保持外表的体面。”奎刚说，“还是说你宁愿我躺着？”  
“哦，不，谢谢。”欧比旺的手扶在额头上，叹了口气。  
“严格地说，我并不是对任何物理实体都毫无感觉。和我关系紧密的东西——留有我原力痕迹的东西，我是，嗯，能感觉到的，甚至可以移动它们。这是一种残留的原力连接。”  
“我能感觉到你碰我。”欧比旺直白地说。  
“我们的训练纽带并没有……呃，适当地结束。”  
“这是一种高度体现外交艺术的说法。”欧比旺评论道。  
“我一不小心死得太早了？”  
欧比旺的脸上浮现出一个伤感的微笑。“这种说法更好一些。”  
“这好像不是那种可以答应‘下次不再犯了’的错误。但我很希望能够有所补偿，欧比旺。”奎刚探身向前，注视着欧比旺的眼睛，“如果你愿意接受的话。”  
“你在这里已经很好了。”欧比旺把他的微笑投射到对面人的脸上，“我很高兴还有机会见到你。我知道你作了很多努力。我甚至想象不出你是怎么做到的——千年来都没有人做到过。”  
“我只是比其他人固执一些。”奎刚耸耸肩，“而且我和威尔人处得不错。”  
“我能想象。神秘主义者坐在一起愉快地聊天。”欧比旺又喝了一口水。  
“我跟你保证，我们没有跳集体舞，拿班萨兽的血画符咒什么的。”  
欧比旺疲倦地一笑。“我去过莫提斯。如果你那边有莫提斯一半诡异，那就算相当诡异了。”  
“我‘那边’——按照你的说法——其实挺平常的，只是维度不太一样而已。”  
他们沉默了一阵。外边肆虐的风长啸着，疯狂地撼动不够紧实的门框。天窗窸窸窣窣地落下一层沙土，欧比旺用手将它从桌上抹去。  
“我想……我该去看看湿气农场里的作物。”他说，“应该有一些蔬菜可以采摘了。你一起来吗？我总觉得那些植物看到你都会长得更好一些。”  
“我很愿意帮你靠这个在塔图因致富。”奎刚一边的嘴角扯出一个微笑。  
“算了，塔图因人已经把我定义成‘独自生活在荒郊野外被沙人包围着的疯子’，”他看了奎刚一眼，补充道，“独自生活在荒郊野外被沙人包围着每天和空气对话的疯子。”  
“那也不代表你的蔬菜不能卖个好价钱——哪怕卖给沙人呢？”  
“哦，”欧比旺笑起来，“那可需要卓越的、前所未见的外交技巧。”  
他们慢慢走下阴冷的地窖。在这里，欧比旺检查了湿气收集装置和滴灌管线的起点。沙土无处不在，到塔图因几个月之后，欧比旺已经学会了和它们和平相处，不再时刻试图将它们驱逐出自己的领地。但是灌溉设备上不能积聚太多灰尘，否则日积月累会引起大麻烦。在塔图因，能够让你获得水的设备就是你的生命，无论何时都不能轻视。欧比旺掀开防尘罩，仔细地擦拭了机器的每个部件，才把罩子盖回去。  
沿着狭窄的走道，他们来到了一个相对宽敞的空间。从地面到天花板，一层层的架子上培育着种类有限的作物。有成排的灯泡来维持作物所需的光照和温度。  
“比我们上次来的时候长高了一些。”奎刚透明的手指拂过一片叶子的边缘，“我觉得这一排可以收获了。”  
“真的吗？”欧比旺怀疑地看着细瘦无力的叶片。  
“我可以看到土壤下面。”奎刚向他保证，“这些块茎加起来够你吃三天。三天后，下面那排的块茎会达到最高的淀粉含量，你就可以制作一些面粉了。另外，现在清理出这一排，正好可以栽种上次我建议你买的种子。你看，让它们长在这里，然后可以和旁边这个品种自然杂交——”  
“好的，好的，我明白了。”欧比旺动手拔出奎刚说的那些块茎。  
“那边的那些正在开花的蔬菜，”奎刚说，“我建议你给它们授粉。虽然你通常只吃叶子的部分，但它们的种子实际上可以榨油，这就省去了——”  
“听我说，奎，虽然我很高兴拥有自己的私人农业顾问，但是你让我安静地把活儿干完如何？”  
奎刚挑起眉毛，然后抱着双臂，安静地站在一边。  
一小时后，欧比旺带着收获满满的篮子回到地窖。他挑出了晚餐需要的食材，将其他东西储存好，从湿气收集装置里又接了一瓶水。  
接下来他用最快的速度准备好了自己的晚饭。当他吃饭的时候，奎刚在屋子里来来回回地转圈，研究着小房间里的摆设。有一次，他在沙发前停了一会儿。  
“你这么快就觉得无聊了吗？”欧比旺问。  
“如果我是你，困在这个干热而贫瘠的小星球上，我会非常谨慎地使用‘无聊’这个词。”  
“你说得对。但是当地语言里说不定有一百个不同的词来形容无聊的程度，所以也许我可以稍微扩充一下自己的词汇储备。”欧比旺放下叉子，开始收拾盘碟，“我还可以一直练习格斗招式和运动冥想，就像你早些时候好心教导我的那样。”  
奎刚有些不确定地注视着自己徒弟的背影。  
“欧比旺……”  
“嗯？”没有回头。  
“我并不觉得这是个非常好的主意，尽管我理解你的需要。很多时候我们都希望自己还没有成熟到必须面对巨大的责任；很多时候我们都想退回学徒的位置，无条件信任自己的师父，让世界变得简单起来。但是就像我们不能一夜之间长大一样，我们更不可能一夜之间回到过去。”  
一个盘子穿过奎刚，在他后面的墙壁上撞成了碎片。  
“欧比……”奎刚能看到欧比旺紧紧攥着的拳头和发白的指节，尽管他背对着自己。  
沉默良久，一个闷闷的声音说：“把安纳金交给我的时候，你怎么没说过人不能一夜长大的事情？”  
一声叹息，或者只是外面巨大的风声。奎刚蓝色的身影逐渐变淡，然后消失了。  
“嘿！”欧比旺大喊道，“说好的不逃避问题呢？”  
风卷起的碎石噼里啪啦地砸在他的门上。  
他抹了一把脸，郁闷地走向陈旧的躺椅，扑通一声坐进去，双眼大睁，盯着似乎在狂风中颤抖的天花板。  
奎刚的归来是他近四十年的生命里最快乐的时刻。在达戈巴，尤达教给他如何沉入原力的中心，沿着他和奎刚之间被死亡切断的纽带释放出原力信号。令他惊讶的是那断面在十五年后仍如此新鲜，而奎刚的回应几乎发生在一瞬之间。  
奎刚解释说，他所在的世界维度和他们不同，时间也不按照欧比旺能理解的方式流逝。因此他没办法定位到欧比旺，除非捕捉到极强烈的带有个人特质的原力闪光。  
在找到欧比旺之后，奎刚又说，他就可以随时回到欧比旺身边了，就像在一本书里夹了个书签一样。这是件好事，因为离开达戈巴和尤达的掩护，欧比旺必须在原力中隐藏自己，不能再暴露出如此明显的闪光。  
所以奎刚可以说是跟着欧比旺来到了塔图因。在最初的几个月里，欧比旺埋头修理已经不堪使用的集水装备。他购买的这处“产业”荒废已久，主人在多年前死于沙人——塔斯肯袭击者——之手，而继承了这个农场的远方亲戚几乎已经忘记这个地方的存在了。无论如何，他也不可能冒险搬来住，所以并没有对欧比旺报出的低微价格表示异议。他甚至还送了欧比旺一些种子，并祝他定居愉快。  
当然，定居一点儿都不愉快。欧比旺缺少配件，缺少食物，缺少钱。欧文一家拒绝和他往来，他也不想去打扰他们。至少要等到卢克长到三岁，他才需要再回去一趟，给这小子加个原力屏障，以防被帝国发现。  
那漫长的几个月，奎刚很少来打扰他，而他也满足于知道对方的存在带来的无限安慰。他的师父一如既往地明智，明白欧比旺需要时间和大量的工作来转移伤痛。接近苦行的生活会让创口暂时封闭，让神经麻木到可以继续生活下去，储蓄足够的精力来应对不可避免的手术。  
但是手术进行得不太顺利。欧比旺发现他没法和奎刚好好谈一谈穆斯塔法的诀别。和涉及安纳金的所有问题一样，他和奎刚的意见始终有分歧。  
有一次，他气愤地说：“如果安纳金的师父是你的话——如果你能活到——”  
“那会更糟的。”奎刚严厉地打断他，“你什么时候才能承认，我从来不是一个特别称职的师父？”  
那是欧比旺第一次朝奎刚扔盘子。接下来的几天，他的盘子存量急剧减少，直到奎刚为了安抚他，同意偶尔再次扮演师父的角色。  
他知道这是愚蠢的。想要推卸掉一切再次成为奎刚的徒弟是愚蠢的。但是他的其他角色都是如此失败……他作为一个师父是如此失败。他稍微有一点了解了奎刚失去赞那托斯时的感受，但至少赞那托斯没有杀掉成千上万的绝地。  
“没有那么多如果，”奎刚在夜深人静时轻声安慰他，“这是原力的意志。”  
“去他妈的原力的意志。”这是他的回答。  
“我他妈的非常同意。”奎刚说。  
于是他们一起笑了，暂时丢开争论。  
但不是这个夜晚。这个狂风肆虐的夜晚，欧比旺蜷缩在躺椅里，无视床和被子的召唤，在头脑里继续和奎刚的争执。他所有的冷静、智慧、机巧、经验、完美的外交辞令、一流的战术统筹，在他内心的奎刚面前通通都蒸发了，只剩下那个一心渴望被奎刚收留的十三岁孩子。  
只剩下那个把剪下的学徒辫放在奎刚葬礼火堆上的二十五岁青年。  
当他醒来的时候已经是第二天清晨。风停了，安静得有些诡异。塔图因的夜晚非常冷，他动了动麻木的手指，发现身上盖着一条灰色的披风。  
那是十五年前第一次到塔图因找到安纳金时，奎刚为了隐藏身份穿的披风。他保留下来关于奎刚的东西很少，在逃亡中带到塔图因的更少，除了光剑，只有这件披风，被他用来代替了沙发巾。  
一阵突如其来的汹涌情感淹没了他，于是他把头缩进那粗糙的灰色纤维里，紧紧闭上了眼睛。


	2. Chapter 2

## 2\. High Water

欧比旺叹了口气。他站直身体，被汗水浸湿的衬衣和粗糙的外袍间灌进干燥的热风。头顶两个明晃晃的太阳让他只能眯起眼睛往远处看去，沙丘绵延起伏，砾石破坏了柔美的曲线，使它更像一个伤痕累累、瘦骨嶙峋的男人的胸膛。  
没有任何生命活动的迹象。  
欧比旺再次弯下腰，刚刚又吸足了阳光热量的外袍贴紧他的脊背，让他像被烫伤一样不舒服地左右扭动。这架飞车的引擎好像是救不回来了，它发出断断续续的杂音，黑烟从尖锐石头砸出的裂缝里飘出，泄漏的燃料气味刺鼻。欧比旺关掉引擎，开始毫无希望地拆卸并试图重新组装。汗水不断流进眼睛里，他第一百次诅咒这个星球。  
他是在凌晨时分出发的，带着积累了一个月的用于交易的物品。清早的莫斯艾斯帕很安静，他逐一敲开认识的门，尽量隐秘地完成他的交易。当气温上升到再不脱下斗篷就会引人瞩目的时候，他已经把大部分蔬菜水果换成了机械零件和一点点当地货币。他在瓦图的垃圾场里转了很久。安纳金离开这里后，大部分垃圾就真的成为垃圾了，没有人能有效地修复它们。瓦图仍然保留着安纳金小时候的全息照片。经过柜台时欧比旺尽量避开了那张天真的笑脸。经过漫长而绝望的搜寻，他勉强挑出了一些农场里需要的管线，和用来改装飞车的部分小零件。瓦图帮他把东西在后座上捆扎结实。  
“你该买一辆新的飞车了。”瓦图评论道，“如果你感兴趣，我有——”  
“不用了。”欧比旺打断他，“等我发了大财再来找你吧。现在，”他拍了拍飞车斑驳磨损的皮坐垫，“我知道怎么修好它。重新布一下线，分流引擎的动力，再装几个小加速器。下次我来取我预定的液压扳手。”  
“我很怀疑你的车还能坚持到下次。”瓦图挥挥手，翅膀扑扇着扬起不少灰尘。  
很不幸的是，瓦图说对了。  
现在，在戈壁正中，正午的阳光下，飞车的引擎正式决定自己已经活够了。而他购买的零件并不包括修复引擎需要的关键部分，何况液压扳手下次才能到货。  
他还把蔬菜和水果都卖掉了，只剩一瓶被晒得大概热到能直接泡茶的水。  
他沮丧地坐下来，试图和引擎谈谈心。  
“听着，我没有打算换掉你，亲爱的。我只想给你升个级，把你打扮一番，让你跑得更省力一点儿。我对原力发誓不买新车，就算我买得起……总之，你能停止装死吗？咱们回家以后再商量？”  
“你是真的这么想，还是太热了开始说胡话了？”有个声音在他身后问。  
欧比旺头也没回。“就知道你不会错过看我笑话的机会。”  
“有什么我能帮你的吗？”  
欧比旺郁闷地看了看奎刚。“你甚至不能帮我挡一会儿太阳。”  
奎刚双手插进袖子里。“很抱歉我是这么……透明。我只是想友好地建议你，先扔下飞车，找个地方躲一会儿太阳。假如你真的要拖着它回家，至少也等到晚上。”  
“贾瓦人会把它偷走的。”  
“它并不比你的生命更重要。”  
“有时候，”欧比旺若有所思地抬起头，“我非常想质疑我生命的重要性。”他环顾着四周，“你觉得我可以躲到哪里去？”  
奎刚说：“那边。你可以用那几块石头搭一个临时的避难所。”  
欧比旺叹着气，从车后座解下购买的东西，拖着步子往奎刚指引的方向去。他的靴子有时会陷进沙子里，有时又踩在尖锐的砾石上。汗水使得皮靴在脚上有些打滑。  
“你知道这里离我的农场还有多远吗？我似乎失去方向感了。”他一边移动石头一边问道。  
“步行大概十小时。”奎刚安然地说，看着欧比旺把斗篷搭在石头上方遮挡光线。  
欧比旺坐下来，以谨慎的态度举起水壶，精确地喝掉十分之一。他的头发剪短了一些——不够漂亮，毕竟后脑勺的部分不太容易自己操作。参差不齐的头发和他的皮肤一样呈现出沙色，说不清是沙尘还是太阳的功劳。他抓起一把沙子，用来清除手上的油污。小小的庇护所外，奎刚在明亮的日光下站着，几乎只能模糊辨认出轮廓。欧比旺的眼中闪过一丝波动的情绪。  
“什么？”奎刚问。  
欧比旺闭上眼睛摇了摇头。  
“欧比旺。”声音里多了师长的威严。  
“我刚才在想，”欧比旺的声音非常微弱，好像自言自语，“你看起来，非常像——海市蜃楼。我的眼睛——大脑——没有欺骗我，对吗？”  
一根蓝色的丝线缠绕着切断已久的纽带慢慢伸入他的灵魂，柔软如春风里新发的常春藤，不断扭动和舒展着，直到包裹住他的心脏。  
一时间，欧比旺的胸腔里充满了熟悉的原力气息。他露出一个微笑。  
“对不起。”他说。  
奎刚挑起眉。“为什么？”  
“为我扔的那些盘子。”欧比旺抱住小腿，将下巴搁在膝盖上。这个姿势让他看起来变小了很多。  
这次轮到奎刚的眼神动摇了。下一刻，他坐在了欧比旺身边，头发垂下来，蓝色的大手交握。  
“我不知道这样说能否令你感觉好一些：在安纳金的事情上，我应负的责任比你更大。我……处理得很糟。”  
“你没有做错什么。当然，我曾希望你更……婉转一点，当你跟长老会说我可以接受试炼的时候。并不是说我没意识到自己快要离开你成为独立的武士了，但是……原力在上，你简直在我面前甩手关上了门。”  
“我大概是被长老会气疯了。”奎刚伸手捂住了脸，“我不能相信他们会那样对待安纳金，即使是现在……”  
“我知道你对保护弱者有不可思议的热情。”欧比旺牵动嘴角，微笑了一下。  
“我重新思考过，”奎刚缓缓地说，“关于你说我如果活下来训练安纳金会对他更好的事情。我的答案仍然是‘不’。”  
“为什么？我一直相信安纳金需要一个父亲的形象。”  
奎刚突然抓了抓头发。  
“告诉你一件事，我在……那个世界里游荡的时候发现的。安纳金……是纯粹的原力创造物，一次操纵纤原体的实验造成的意外后果。做这个实验的人是达斯·普雷格斯和……他的徒弟达斯·西迪厄斯。所以从某种程度上说，帕尔帕庭是他的父亲，没错。”  
欧比旺惊恐地瞪大了眼睛。“这……这也能做到？”  
“对于原力，我们所知仍非常有限，欧比旺。”奎刚摇摇头，“回到这个‘父亲偶像’的话题上来——自从赞那托斯的事情之后，我就明白了这不是个好主意。万幸你没有把我当父亲看待过。”  
“我爱你。”欧比旺说。  
奎刚眨了眨眼。“你表白的时机还真特别。”  
“我当初计划了那么久又有什么用？”欧比旺摊开双手，“我已经接受教训了。以后我看到你一次说一次。”  
“非常浪漫。”奎刚评论道，俯身吻了欧比旺的前额。类似轻微电击的触感让欧比旺深吸了一口气。他设想过奎刚的吻，在各种不同的时间和场合。现在他意识到时间和场合根本不重要。  
“什么时候？”欧比旺问。  
“我什么时候知道的？”奎刚伸展腿，看到欧比旺点了点头，于是继续说道，“我想应该是……在克冈。”  
“克冈？”欧比旺几乎不记得这个星球了。那一年他多大？十四？  
“在我们的任务结束后，你和我在山顶讨论克冈人对梦境和预知的奇怪执着。我看着你，一个拥有无限潜力的少年——然后天空中的阴云突然散开——”  
奎刚用手撑住下颌，微微眯起眼睛望向这个小小庇荫处外面白亮的戈壁滩。“那时的阳光就像现在一样强烈。你突然变成了另一个人，一个老人，站在这里——”他指指外面，“塔图因。我现在知道了那是塔图因。但当时我只看到荒漠中一个疲惫而早衰的男人，用他蓝色的眼睛看着我，带着那种无法言说的表情。当我意识到那是你的时候，阳光已经消失在云层里，而你又变回了孩子。”  
欧比旺没有说话。  
“那是我第一次知道你将会爱我，而且很明显，那时候我已经死了。”  
“这真是个糟糕的故事。”欧比旺最后说。  
“是啊，从各个方面来说都是。”  
“我想起来了，就是在克冈，我们第一次听到关于黑暗未来的预言。‘黑暗将从绝地的内部诞生’——非常准确，可惜没有引起我的警觉。”  
“因为太荒唐了？”  
“这一切都很荒唐——”欧比旺张开双臂，“天选之子，原力平衡，所有这些似是而非的蠢话。如果我们真心相信未来是永恒流动的，又为什么执着于一个千年前的预言？”  
“时空之中会有一些定点。”奎刚说，“尽管有时候很难正确地解读它们。我仍然相信安纳金会给原力带来平衡。他身上有光明的一面，也有黑暗的一面，我想这是平衡的真正意义。”  
“他身上 _曾_ 有过光明的一面。”欧比旺苦涩地说。  
“在我看来，这个问题要复杂一些。”奎刚想了想，“你会不会说，我身上也曾有过黑暗的一面？”  
“彼此彼此。”欧比旺耸耸肩，“我们都曾经无限接近黑暗。塔尔死去时的你，或者你死去时的我……我相信那种诱惑一直都在。”  
“如果，”奎刚字斟句酌地说，“你相信黑暗始终存在，为什么不能给光明以同样的信心呢？”  
欧比旺闭上眼睛，让奎刚的话伴随缠绕他心脏的那缕闪光的蓝色原力，弥散在筋骨和血脉，慢慢沉入他的灵魂。  
“我爱你。”他说。  
“你刚才不是说过一次了吗？”

 

第一个发现空气中异样气息的仍然是奎刚。他推了推缩在阴影里小睡的欧比旺。  
“……痒。”欧比旺抓了抓手臂。  
“醒醒。”  
奎刚声音中有种急迫的情绪，使欧比旺立刻跳了起来。天色昏暗——但天色不该如此昏暗。欧比旺的鼻翼翕动着，嗅到了一丝臭氧的气味。  
阴暗的记忆瞬间笼罩了他。 _不，不要是原力闪电，我——_  
“要下雨了。”奎刚说。  
雷声滚过天空，证实了他的判断。  
“但是——”欧比旺松了一口气，诧异地注视着越来越厚重的灰色云层。  
但是塔图因不会下雨，不会在这个季节。雨季是塔图因一年一度的奢侈，通常只有三次左右大的降雨，发生在一周之内。  
第一滴雨水落在了他鼻尖。管它的——他立刻这么决定——任何雨水都不应该被浪费。他开始脱掉外衣和裤子。奎刚愣了一下，然后笑起来。  
“抓紧一切机会洗澡吗？”  
欧比旺把衣服塞进石头下面。可能无法保持干燥，但他一点儿都不介意。干燥是这个星球最不缺少，也是他此刻最不想要的东西。  
“我一个月积攒的水都不够洗一次澡。”他喃喃地说。  
雨水像鞭子一样抽在他肩上。他深吸一口气，站直身体，感到全身的毛发都因为这罕有的接触而竖立起来，然后在雨水里瘫软下去。水流到了眼睛里，他索性仰起了脸。  
想象自己是戈壁，是荒丘，是塔图因的一部分——是塔图因本身。水是塔图因的纪年法，是隐藏最深的宗教图腾。雨水流过高地，流过平原，流过顽强存活的野草和灌木；雨水将沙土夯实，染成厚重的深褐色，将生机深埋进地表每一丝褶皱和纹理，赐福于每一块抵抗风化的岩石。  
欧比旺张开嘴让雨水流过舌尖，尝到辛辣的味道。他抬起胳膊擦了擦脸，将湿透的头发抹到耳后。他的皮肤在温热的雨水中微微发亮。  
但是奎刚显然更亮一些。穿过他身体的水花将蓝色的光反射得璀璨炫目。他自己似乎很惊讶于这种效果。  
“你像一颗人形蓝水晶，”欧比旺大笑道，“富于原力的那种。我可以拿来做一把新光剑吗？”  
“考虑到你丢失和损毁光剑的速度，我不得不拒绝你的提议。”  
欧比旺边笑边摇头，伸出手去，手掌贴住蓝色的脸颊。倾泻在掌中的雨水给了他一种虚幻的触觉反馈。奎刚扭过脸，轻轻在掌心留下一个吻。  
“奎……”欧比旺想说的话消逝在一声叹息中。  
“我也爱你。”  
“我从来都不怀疑。”欧比旺闭上眼睛，让最后几分钟的雨水把他的脸洗干净。

 

“我在想——”  
“什么？”欧比旺用力拖了一把，飞车滑出去好几米。雨后的黄昏因为蒸腾的水汽而充满模模糊糊的愉悦，沙地也不再松软，走起来快了很多。  
“一定有人扰动了塔图因的原力，才会出现意外的降雨。”  
“唔……天气也是生命原力的一部分，你是指这个吗？”  
“我有点儿担心。”奎刚说，“这需要很强的能量场。说不定有原力强大的人到了塔图因。”  
“不管是谁，如此张扬的出场方式，肯定不是绝地。”欧比旺皱起眉头，“我对此有一种——”  
“不好的预感。”奎刚替他说完。  
欧比旺干笑了一声。“很高兴你还记得。”  
“每次和你出任务都要听你唠叨好几遍，忘掉了才奇怪。”奎刚摇摇头，“但这次我也同样的预感。”  
“我明天去一趟拉尔斯的农场。”欧比旺说，“也许我应该提早一点把卢克保护起来。”  
“卢克很安全。”奎刚说，“他还太小了，他的原力仍然和整个星球的生命原力混为一体。倒是你——如果有人搜索原力的痕迹，你更容易被发现。”  
“但保护卢克是我的任务——也许是我唯一的任务。”  
“我不这么想。”奎刚安静地说。  
“别跟我说‘保存绝地的火种’那一套。”  
“将来有一天，你会训练卢克。你怎样塑造他将决定我们的未来。在那之前……”奎刚望着天空，“你需要塑造自己。不仅仅是你所经历过的一切，还有你怎样看待它们。”  
第一颗星星在浅蓝色的天幕上现身，苍白微小的光点闪烁着，固守自己在星图上的坐标。渐渐地，天幕开始变深，更多遥远的星系浮现，构成塔图因明澈夜空中浩瀚的星光之海。  
“那是纳布吗？”奎刚突然问。  
欧比旺停下脚步。“你有没有想过……纳布的太阳……照射到这里要十五年。也许这是那一天的光。”  
微弱的光芒穿越漆黑寒冷的空间和残酷漫长的时间，落进欧比旺睁大的眼睛。  
奎刚没有说话，站在欧比旺身后，轻轻扶着他的肩膀。


	3. Chapter 3

## 3\. Long Shadows

欧比旺花了半天修理因为突然的降雨而超过载荷的灌溉系统，又花了另外半天修理飞车。因此，当他离开农场小屋的时候已经快到凌晨了。  
塔图因的星空澄澈。外环世界的星系密度比较低，因此这里并不像核心世界——比如奥德朗那样——抬眼便可看到如洒满碎钻的天鹅绒般丰饶的夜空。这里的星星比较少，它们疏落地分布在近乎深紫色的天幕上，清冷、孤独、光彩夺目。  
“杜库曾经教导我，所有强大的人都是孤独的。”奎刚说。在夜晚，他发出淡蓝微光的身体非常醒目。欧比旺仰着的头低下，转向他。  
“这是杜库的自我辩护吗？”  
“你不能说他没有道理。”奎刚说，“弱者确实很少有这种困扰。但我也说不清他追求的到底是强大，还是孤独本身。”  
“从他对待科玛里的态度来看，我怀疑是后者。”  
“嘿，你不能指责每一个没有回应徒弟爱情的师父。”  
欧比旺笑了。“我只是比较幸运，嗯？”  
“可怜的科玛里·沃萨。”想到那个在伤痛中出走并最终陷入黑暗与疯狂的女孩，奎刚叹息着摇了摇头，“不过我确实想象不出一个坠入爱河的杜库——太可怕了。”  
“你知道吗，很多人也会这么说你。”欧比旺发动了飞车引擎，“好了，我要去拉尔斯家的农场了。我猜你有别的事？”  
“嗯。我打算……随便走走，看看究竟是什么引发了降雨。”  
“我想大概没必要叮嘱你小心。人不可能死两次，是不是？”  
奎刚努力作出被冒犯了的表情，只换回一阵大笑。  
“爱你。晚上见？”  
奎刚点点头，身影逐渐变淡，像黎明前的薄雾一样消散了。欧比旺向着尚未亮起的天光方向驶去，希望可以在气温升得太高之前抵达目的地。  
他穿过乱石和沙砾构成的峡谷。这里常有沙人出没，而此刻是他们最活跃的时刻。他一只手压在腰间的爆能枪上——被人看到光剑会很危险，即使是被沙人——警惕的目光不断在岩石缝隙间逡巡。黑暗中他看不到什么细节，也不敢太过扩展原力感知。这注定是一趟惊险的旅程，但他选择住在这里，正是因为附近有沙人盘踞，普通人几乎不会接近。  
 _强大的人寻求孤独。_ 他带着一丝玩味想起奎刚——杜库的话。有时候他真的对奎刚的学徒岁月很感兴趣。在他和奎刚共同生活的那些年中，他不记得后者的房间里有任何杜库，或者奎刚自己小时候的照片，无论平面的还是全息的。如果曾有过赞那托斯的照片，奎刚一定也已经扔掉了。但奎刚的书架上有一个相框，放着他和欧比旺的合影。那是欧比旺在某个生日——同时也是他们正式成为师徒的纪念日——送给他的。  
所以他并不反对照片——当时还是少年的欧比旺想，并为自己独占了师父的影像收藏而开心不已。  
但是现在，好奇心占了上风。  
欧比旺非常不喜欢杜库。考虑到他们那几次不愉快的会面，这是自然而然的。你不会喜欢一个把你捆在石柱上，放出一群怪兽来吃你的人，不是吗？而杜库最后一个徒弟文崔斯和欧比旺之间的恩怨更无助于他们的友谊。但是欧比旺也不得不承认，杜库是个有魅力的人，而且他能在奎刚身上看到杜库留下的影响。  
这让他更好奇这一对当年的师徒——同样高大威严的外表，同样我行我素的性格，同样坚持自己的理想并给绝地长老会制造源源不断的麻烦。他决定有空的时候好好跟奎刚谈谈杜库。  
而且我要逼他给我看他小时候的照片，他在心里加上这一条。  
天色开始微微发白，欧比旺也已经驶出了峡谷。导航仪的指针随着引擎的震动而微微颤抖，但所指的方向清晰无误。大地逐渐显出苍黄色，之前的雨水几乎没有留下任何痕迹。千篇一律的风景让欧比旺渐渐进入一种轻微出神的状态，类似于冥想，但没有调动原力。两个太阳依次跃出地平线，很快气温开始上升，擦身而过的风吸走了他后背渗出的薄薄一层汗水。  
拉尔斯湿气农场不太远了。欧比旺降低速度，试着在原力中感知。还好，属于卢克的原力标记很不明显。但这种情况不会持续多久。这孩子的原力和他父亲一样强大，他必须尽早教会卢克屏蔽技能。  
前提是，他得说服欧文。  
把飞车停在一堆乱石的阴影下，他走向黄色的圆顶屋。开门的是贝露，在她怀里，是不到一岁的卢克。  
“嗨，小家伙。”他伸出一根手指，轻轻戳了戳卢克红润的小脸。淡金色的头发下面，那双浅蓝色的大眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他。  
欧比旺的心一阵抽痛。哦，安纳金……  
贝露看起来有些紧张。“你为什么到这儿来，本？你知道欧文会——”  
“给你们送些蔬菜。”欧比旺温和地说，“欧文呢？”  
“在修理灌溉设备。你知道，下了雨。”贝露犹豫着后退了几步，走下台阶，“也许你还是进来比较好。”  
“谢谢。”欧比旺关上身后的门。他把带来的蔬菜放在餐厅桌子上，没有回头，说：“你好，欧文。”  
欧文站在通往地下室的门口，手里拿着生锈的钳子。他沙色的短发在鬓角处已现出白斑，蓝眼睛在岁月和气候的双重折磨下更显锐利；方下颌的脸像一块岩石一样稳重，也像岩石一样顽固。他抬起污迹斑斑的粗糙大手，抹了一把长得很乱的胡子。   
“你，”他说，“离我侄子远一点儿。 ”  
欧比旺举起双手。“嘿，我投降，好吗？相信我，如果没有特殊理由，我不会来打扰你们的。”  
贝露端着一个托盘走过来，上面放着面包和茶。  
“我想你还没吃早饭。”她语调平板地说。  
“谢谢你。”欧比旺露出真诚的笑容。贝露是个了不起的女人，一直都是。  
欧文在餐桌对面坐下，点燃烟斗。他锐利的目光穿透烟雾盯着欧比旺。  
欧比旺默默无语地喝了半杯茶，承受着对面目光的力量。卢克在这个时候哭了起来，贝露把他抱开，轻轻在怀里拍着。欧比旺感觉到了卢克的情绪，试图在原力中安抚他。  
“嘘，小家伙，你渴了，是不是？”他在脑海里安慰着卢克，然后拿起桌上的水瓶。  
欧文一把将水瓶抢了过来。“别在我这儿玩绝地的那一套！”  
卢克吓了一跳，哭得更凶了。  
“嘘，嘘。”欧比旺继续无声地安慰卢克，“我会跟你叔叔谈一谈。”他转身拉住欧文的肘关节，平稳而坚定地把怒气冲冲的欧文拉到了门口台阶上，然后一路拉到外面。  
刺目的阳光只在屋门口给他们留下了一小片背阴之地可以立足。欧比旺靠在门板上，低头思考。欧文当他不存在一样看着外面的沙漠，吸着烟。  
“卢克在这里不安全。”欧比旺最终开口说道。  
“比和绝地在一起安全。”欧文头也不回地说。  
“这一点我同意。但是这孩子的原力太强了，如果不学会屏蔽，很快就会被找到。”  
“我恨这一切。你们的原力和你们的狗屁哲学。你们把自己当成什么，宇宙的救世主？毁灭者？安纳金如果一辈子留在塔图因对谁都是件好事——”  
“安纳金不可能一辈子留在塔图因。”欧比旺平静地说，“他或许会有不同的道路，但留在塔图因不是其中之一。他生来——”欧比旺突然想起了奎刚告诉他的事，关于西迪厄斯和安纳金的诞生，“他是带着一个沉重的包袱降生的。”  
“天选之子？”欧文哼了一声，“我见过安纳金，我知道他只是一个普通人。他爱自己的妈妈——我们的妈妈——他爱帕德梅。但是我也见过他从沙人那里抢回妈妈尸体时的样子。我知道一定发生了很糟糕的事情，他变成了一个……一个……”  
“一个失去理智的人。”欧比旺温和地结束了欧文的话。  
“他杀了人。”欧文说，语气里听不出任何感情。  
“哦，他现在正忙着杀掉全宇宙的人。”欧比旺酸涩地说，“我不想让他也杀掉卢克。”  
 _——和莱娅。_ 欧比旺在心里补充。  
“所以说，那个沉重的包袱又加到卢克身上了，是这样吗？”  
“是的。”  
一阵沉默。  
“听着，欧文，我不想欺骗你，也不想给你任何虚假的安慰。所以你也不要再给自己虚假的希望了。卢克不可能像普通人一样生活，不可能一辈子待在塔图因。你能做的就是尽可能给他一个正常的童年。而做到这一点，我需要教给他屏蔽的技巧。”  
“教给他？他还不到一岁啊，老天爷！”  
欧比旺咬着下唇。  
“我……”他发现这句话居然很难说出口，“我需要和他建立训练纽带。我需要……收他做学徒。”  
“你不能！”欧文脱口而出，瞪圆的眼睛里满是恐惧。  
“我别无选择。”欧比旺叹了口气，靠着门坐下来，“卢克太小了，我只能进入他的意识来指引他。如果是普通的绝地幼徒，可以等到三岁，但是他……太不普通了，我不敢冒险。相信我，我也不想这么做。在安纳金之后我就发誓再也不收任何一个徒弟了。”  
“我不想失去他。”欧文也跌坐在地，手指揉着眉心。  
“我也不想。这就是我的全部动机。”欧比旺说，“给我一小时，然后我就离开。他还会是你们的孩子，除了在潜意识里屏蔽自己的能力，他不会有任何不同——连他自己也不会意识到。”  
“但总有一天你会把他带走的。”  
“如果那一天到来的话。”  
“如果那一天到来，你也得跨过我的尸体才能带走他。”  
欧比旺深深地吸了一口气。“我希望不要，欧文，我真的希望不要。”

 

最后贝露还是把他留到了黄昏。正午时分出门太危险了，她说。他们一起吃了午饭，但欧比旺拒绝了晚餐的邀请，只拿了一些面包和水上路。归途非常平静。欧比旺还能隐约感知到卢克，小家伙吃了一些粥和蔬菜糊，此刻正在餐厅里爬来爬去，抢欧文的烟斗。他们新建立的纽带很弱，但随着卢克的成长和欧比旺的不定期造访，它会逐渐加强和固化——尽管是在卢克一无所知的情况下。  
当星空如往常般闪耀的时候，他回到了自己的小屋。奎刚坐在隆起的穹顶上，发光的蓝色头发在风中舞动。欧比旺觉得没有比这更让他感到安慰的路标了。他把飞车拖进车棚，然后跳上了屋顶。  
“如果你不去拿件外套的话，一会儿可能会冷。”奎刚指出。  
欧比旺凑近吻了蓝色的空气。他还需要时间适应这种古怪的触感。  
“我没打算坐一夜，如果这是你所担心的事。”他靠着——或者看起来是靠着——奎刚坐下，打开携带的水瓶喝了起来。  
“欧文没有把你赶出来。”奎刚说。  
“他试过，没成功。”欧比旺抹了抹嘴，“你呢？你有没有找到什么？”  
奎刚犹豫了。他谨慎地说：“我追踪到一点点原力的痕迹，但它消失在了一个我不想接近的地方？”  
“哪里？”  
“贾巴的宫殿。”  
“原力在上，那条恶心的爬虫……”欧比旺叹了口气，手掌按摩着额头，“你确定？”  
“恐怕是的。”  
“如果帝国和贾巴联手，塔图因就永远不会太平了。我本以为赫特人贪婪暴戾的本能会让他们拒绝帝国的奴役，但是——”  
“我没说去找贾巴的是西斯。”  
欧比旺诧异地转过头。“什么？但……但那是不可能的，不可能是绝地。”  
“嗯，大概确实也不能说是绝地。”  
欧比旺沉默了一阵，思考着各种可能。  
“是谁？”他冷静地问。  
“我不能确定。”奎刚摇着头，“痕迹太轻微，我很有可能弄错。而且我已经有……那么多年没有见过她了。我一直相信她死了。”  
“她？”  
奎刚的眉头紧锁。“德帕。”  
欧比旺倒吸了一口气。“德帕·比拉巴？我也一直相信……66号令被执行的时候，她在科洛桑圣殿里，仍然昏迷着。如果没有生命维持设施，她一定会……”  
“但是安纳金——维德——不可能留着她，如果他连幼徒都——”奎刚看到欧比旺的眼睛，停了下来，“对不起。”  
欧比旺摇摇头，避开了这个话题。“我一直以为那对德帕是种解脱，在昏迷了近三年之后。医生说她的灵魂一直很平静，但我不知道……如果真的完全平静，她应该早就选择融入原力，而不是一直昏迷了。”  
“现在的问题是，如果那真的是德帕，她为什么会来塔图因？为什么去找贾巴？”奎刚觉得应该把话题转到务实的方向上来。  
“你觉得我们应该去搞清楚？”欧比旺摸着下巴，“和贾巴相关的，就没有一件好事。但如果找到德帕，对梅斯会是一种安慰……”他的目光变得遥远起来，“从哈伦卡尔回来之后，梅斯告诉过我一件事，我到现在都还记得。在那片暗无天日的丛林里，德帕对他说：‘我完全不该来哈伦卡尔。我知道，你以为我疯了。但事实不是那样，比那糟糕得多。我完全清醒了。一个完全清醒的绝地是非常危险的。’”  
奎刚沉默了很久，最后说：“从某种意义上说，我们都是疯子，没错。”  
“所以我们要去找贾巴？”欧比旺露出一个讽刺的笑容，“我简直迫不及待想看到他那张肥胖的黄脸。”  
“我们都是疯子，而一些人比其他人更疯。”奎刚评论道，“不，我想我们不应该贸然行动。我可以先去看看……”他沉思着，话语的尾音被夜风吹散。  
“明天再说。”欧比旺坚定地表示，“我要回屋去睡觉了，而你不许走。”  
奎刚挑起了眉毛。“我希望你并不是在建议某些不可能办到的事。”  
欧比旺笑了。“嘿，帮我做件你能办到的事如何？我今天一直都在想……我想知道你还是杜库的学徒时候是什么样的。你从来没有留下一张照片。”  
奎刚想了想，然后他的样子变了。矮了一些，瘦了很多。他的长发变成了标准的学徒发型，一条细长的棕色小辫子垂在右肩。十多岁的奎刚看起来有种快速生长时常有的不协调感，手和脚都很大，四肢却非常细。他的脸意外的温和，几乎像是对自己有点儿太高的鼻子感到抱歉，但是柔软眉毛下那双海蓝色的眼睛里深藏着固执的神情。  
他伸出一只手，说：“很高兴认识你，欧比旺。”  
欧比旺张大了嘴却没有发出声音。他盯着奎刚看了好一会儿，终于爆发出一阵笑声。“有没有人告诉过你，你长得特别可爱？”  
“我并不是很怀念这个形容词。”少年奎刚撇了撇嘴。  
“所以他们真的是这样形容你的？”欧比旺笑得停不下来，“啊，我真希望我是和你一起长大的。我开始嫉妒塔尔他们了。”  
“我偶尔也会嫉妒班特和希丽，亲爱的。”奎刚慢慢变回了欧比旺更为熟悉的样子，“你确实不应该找一个比你大一倍的爱人。”  
“胡说。”欧比旺哼了一声，“等我也老了，就看不出什么区别了。你能看出尤达和娅德尔的年龄差吗？他可比她大四百岁。”  
“等等，你不是在说——”  
“没有，完全没有，我对尤达的私生活没有任何兴趣。只是举个例子。”欧比旺像被自己吓到了一样频频摇头。尤达的私生活绝，对，应，该，是个禁忌话题。  
“你知道，我都想马上去一趟达戈巴问问他了。”奎刚故意说道。  
“你哪儿也不能去！睡觉！”欧比旺愤愤地进了屋。


	4. Chapter 4

## 4\. Wicked Game

在睡梦中，欧比旺蜷起了身体。他似乎要把自己缩为一个点——在他身体正中有一个剧烈疼痛的点，而他的整个身躯，整个人生都包围着它，附着其上，从中汲取噩梦和幻想，引发一波一波的痛楚，随脉搏扩散。穆斯塔法的岩浆在他周围灼烧，但他的手脚和大脑冰冷。  
“我杀不了他——”他在恐慌中发着抖，“我应该杀了他而我办不到——我爱过他——你要求过我爱他——我——”  
“嘘。”奎刚轻声说，“你没有让我失望。你没有。”  
欧比旺语无伦次的尖叫变成一声几不可闻的啜泣，然后他的身体舒展了一点点——只是一点点——沉入了另一个梦。也许仍是噩梦。奎刚靠在床头上，皱着眉。床很窄，但由于欧比旺蜷缩了起来，还是有足够的地方让奎刚伸展腿而不必坐到欧比旺身上去。倒不是说他会压到谁。  
一种似曾相识的情绪让他陷入了回忆。他也有整整一年不断被噩梦缠绕，质疑自己的失职和无能为力。噩梦里每个人脸上都烙印着那个不完整的圆环。  
“在他身上，所有的错误。不在你。”  
现在他记不起来这是尤达的话还是他自己的。每个绝地内心的声音都有点儿像尤达，这个绿色小矮人占据了所有人童年记忆的很大一部分——他和他颠三倒四的语法，在他们的潜意识里挥之不去。  
“这听起来不是太像……推卸责任了吗？”  
“责任，永远存在。推卸，没有。每个人都有自己的责任。背负别人的，骄傲的表现。谦逊，绝地应该。”  
奎刚忧郁地看着沉浸在梦境里的欧比旺，忍住抚摸他头发的冲动。欧比旺是他所知道的最谦逊的绝地，但是他仍然摆脱不了安纳金制造的伤害。  
他应该寄希望于什么呢？时间？  
有一座高山，横亘于欧比旺的生命里，令他辗转挣扎，奋力求生。疾风会带走沙土，水流崩解岩石，但山依旧是山。  
奎刚侧躺下来搂住他曾经的徒弟。在睡梦中，欧比旺应该不会感觉到，但是他紧张的背部肌肉因此而放松了一些。奎刚能探测到欧比旺的梦境趋于平缓，于是松了一口气。他慢慢输送着安慰的情绪，希望欧比旺在梦里不再孤单无助。  
过了一会儿，他发现欧比旺的梦转到了奇怪的方向。他有些尴尬地坐起来，想到欧比旺开玩笑时说过的一句话。  
“你看起来实在太蓝了。我特别想知道你脸红的话会是什么颜色。”  
紫色的奎刚迅速飘出了欧比旺的卧室。

 

早晨，欧比旺破例起得很晚。他模糊记得自己做了很多梦——很可能是噩梦，因为他醒来时嗓音嘶哑。但他并没有感觉到噩梦过后常有的糟糕心情，相反，他睡得很满足。  
洗漱过后，他踱进厨房里，为自己准备简单的早餐。当他端着盘子和水杯出来时，奎刚正坐在桌边沉思。  
“早安。”欧比旺说。他靠着奎刚坐下，一口气喝完了杯子里的水，开始啃面包。他觉得今天早晨的奎刚非常沉默——这倒也不是特别罕有的事情，如果愿意，他的师父可以一整天不说一个字。  
好像刚从思绪中抽离出来，奎刚突然回应道：“早安。”  
欧比旺嚼着面包看了他一眼。“你昨天晚上出去了，是吗？”  
“在你睡着以后……是的。”  
“去贾巴的宫殿了？”  
“唔。”  
“看到德帕了？”  
“没有。”  
欧比旺又撕了一块面包。“那你到底看到什么了，为什么一副心事重重的样子？”  
“贾巴……”  
“嗯？”  
“……怀孕了。”  
噗的一声，餐桌上洒满了欧比旺喷出的面包屑。他灰蓝色的眼睛有平时两倍大，绿色的光点在其中舞蹈，嘴巴似乎难以决定是该惊愕地张开还是爆发出一阵大笑，因此非常艰难地扭曲着。  
“怎么了，欧比旺，”奎刚责难地说道，“你在初等宇宙生物学课堂上就应该学过，赫特人是雌雄同体的。”他皱着眉，但眼角的闪光出卖了他。  
“对，是这样，没错，”欧比旺喘着气说，“但是……给我一分钟。”  
奎刚歪着头，看他的徒弟趴在桌子上，笑得肺里不剩一丝空气。在他和欧比旺共度的十多年中，欧比旺并没有这么歇斯底里地笑过。并不是我的错，奎刚自嘲地想，贾巴那时候也没怀孕。  
最终，欧比旺坐了起来，一只手揉着肚子，说：“那……我的……下一个问题……应该是……”他喘了口气，努力地维持面部表情，“谁干的？”  
他再次爆发出大笑，这次奎刚跟他一起笑了好久。当他们都基本平静下来以后，奎刚说：“我想这大概不重要。赫特人虽然面目可憎，但也是个科技高度发达的种族，也许贾巴完全不需要找个……呃，配偶什么的。就我们所知，他（她？）沉溺于对两足动物的不当喜好已经很多年了。不，我想，也许我们的问题应该是……为什么？”  
欧比旺想了一会儿，笑着摇头。“对不起，我真的不了解赫特人。”  
“贾巴有继承人吗？”奎刚支起下巴。  
“我不知道……等等，”欧比旺坐直了身体，“我好像记得……”他皱起眉头想了一会儿，“似乎绝地执行过一次解救赫特人的任务。我对克隆战争早期的事情已经没有太多印象了。给我一点儿时间，我需要冥想一下。”  
奎刚看着他曾经的徒弟推开桌椅，跪倒在地面上。他的双手自然地平放在膝头，眼睛似闭非闭，姿势异常标准。这些都是我教给他的吗？就像是……就像是奎刚的一部分在更长的岁月里被欧比旺内化成了他自己。奎刚感到一瞬间的晕眩——如果英灵还会感到晕眩的话——岁月以这样平淡的方式提醒着它的流逝，以及流逝中塑造的价值。奎刚没有活到欧比旺成为骑士的那一天，虽然相差不到二十六小时。他为此耿耿于怀，似乎欧比旺在接下来的人生里创造的全部辉煌都不足以使他感到骄傲，都不足以换取亲手剪下学徒辫的那个瞬间。  
欧比旺的学徒辫确实放在他口袋里，也是蓝色的。但他有时候希望欧比旺没有把它放在自己的葬礼火堆上烧掉，他有点儿怀念那漂亮的棕红色。  
欧比旺的意识从冥想中浮上来，他的唇边露出一抹微笑。  
“我想起来了，”他坐回椅子上，“罗塔，贾巴的儿子叫罗塔。”  
“所以他真有个儿子。”  
“罗塔被分离主义者绑架了。目的大概是阻止赫特空间和共和国领空的互通。我觉得这是杜库干的，虽然没什么直接证据。”欧比旺看了奎刚一眼。  
“贾巴不可能容忍这样的事情。”奎刚说。  
“他当然不会，但他派出的赏金猎人无一生还。所以他最后找上了绝地。”  
“还真有人愿意去替贾巴找儿子？”奎刚的手仍然托着下巴，眉毛挑起来。  
“政治原因，如此这般，等等等等。”欧比旺说，“你也不是没有去过纳尔赫塔。”  
“所以，是谁去执行的？”  
“安纳金和他徒弟。”欧比旺说。  
“不是德帕？”  
“她当时还是长老会成员，不会出外勤的。不过，也许她负责协调……总之，我印象中那个儿子——罗塔——几乎应该说是个婴儿。赫特人通常要在母亲的育儿袋里生活五十年，”欧比旺做了个鬼脸，显然不习惯把贾巴和母亲两个词联系在一起，“但是贾巴为了维护自己的统治，在罗塔十来岁的时候就丢下他，全身心投入他肮脏的生意中去了。当然，不管怎么说，罗塔是他的儿子和继承人，他总得把他找回来。”  
“任务完成了吗？”  
“算是吧。罗塔确实找回来了。据说这次绑架和贾巴的叔叔有关，杜库还想栽赃给绝地……总之弄得一团糟。”  
“罗塔现在在哪儿呢？”奎刚好奇地问。  
“我不知道，反正不在塔图因，贾巴把他送走了。”  
“如果贾巴打算再……呃，再生一个，是不是说明罗塔已经失去他的欢心了？”  
“原力在上，这真是奇怪的对话。”欧比旺叹了口气，低声笑了起来，“我这辈子从没想过还要参与贾巴的家庭事务。”  
“你真的打算参与吗？”  
“为了德帕……或者说为了梅斯吧。”欧比旺耸耸肩，“既然整个宇宙里已经没剩下几个绝地，那么任何一个都值得拯救。”  
“你知道……”奎刚迟疑地说，“你不必认为这是你的责任，仅仅因为安纳金所做的事。”  
“当然不，”欧比旺故作欢快地说，“这是我们两个的责任。”

 

“我仍然觉得这是个鲁莽的决定。”奎刚摇着头。  
“贾巴并没有见过我，也许他认不出来。”  
“我很怀疑。肯诺比将军的照片几乎出现在每天的环宇全息新闻网上。”  
欧比旺摸了摸下巴。“所以我刮了胡子，剪了头发。”  
“你知道吗，你主动提出刮胡子是我同意这个疯狂计划的唯一理由。”  
“停止攻击我的胡子，好吗？给它一点点应得的尊重。”  
“好吧，它至少是为一个崇高目的而牺牲的。你真的觉得自己能骗过贾巴？原力说服技巧对赫特人可一点儿用处都没有。”   
“我完全仰赖自己的智商。”欧比旺干巴巴地说，“表现在我闻名遐迩的谈判技术，和一个孕激素上脑的巨型爬虫之间的差值上。”   
奎刚瞥了他一眼。“我想，我很清楚这种修辞方式是从哪儿学来的。”  
欧比旺亲昵地凑近他的耳朵。“当然，奎。”  
“把你斗篷的兜帽戴上，我们快到了。”  
这里除了欧比旺没有能使用原力的人，也就没有人能看见奎刚。所以当欧比旺把飞车安全地藏起来时，奎刚先飘进了贾巴的宫殿。  
欧比旺站在封住巨大洞穴的金属升降门前，按响了通话器。  
“我求见尊敬的贾巴阁下。”  
没有声音。欧比旺知道所有暗藏的摄像头都转到了他的方向。  
“贾巴大人不见客。”一个语调平板的声音传了出来。  
“我是来为贾巴大人效劳的。你可以让我进去，或者我可以在一秒钟内毁掉这扇门。”  
欧比旺可以感觉到门内侧的紧张情绪。在门打开的一瞬间，原力提醒他迅速地闪到了一边。  
爆能枪的火焰扑了个空。  
“你好，比布·福图纳。”枪声停止后，欧比旺安然地说。  
苍白的提列克人把红色的眼睛转向他。“你是谁？”  
“你可以叫我本。”欧比旺抬起一只手，“你会带我去见贾巴。”  
“我会带你去见贾巴。”比布喃喃地重复道。  
“你带路，撤掉所有埋伏。”  
“我带路，撤掉所有埋伏。”比布转身走进黑暗中，欧比旺紧跟着他。  
没走几步，奎刚飘了回来。“一路都很安全。贾巴在宴会厅里。”  
欧比旺点点头，仍然集中精神控制比布的思维。阴影中不时有闪亮的眼睛盯着他，一些穿着各式盔甲的赏金猎人心不在焉地擦拭着手中的武器。原力像河流一样挟裹着他向前移动，避开倏忽而现的涡旋和浪花。他在兜帽下的阴影里藏得更深了一些，小心谨慎地迈步向前。  
眼前突然变得明亮起来。宴会大厅的照明系统毫无章法，但那些胡乱转动的光柱好歹维持了应有的亮度。贾巴看起来倒没有因为怀孕而更臃肿——至少那一点点变化对于他数吨的体重来说毫无影响。他坐在高台上，一手拿着酒杯，一手牵着三四条锁链。几个漂亮的男孩和女孩匍匐在他脚下，尽量掩饰脖颈上的镣铐带来的痛楚。他们都是人类或者类人种族，欧比旺觉得其中一个棕色皮肤黑头发的是哈伦卡尔人。几个克拉图因侍卫端着枪，围在高台四周。  
“尊敬的贾巴阁下。”欧比旺鞠了个躬。他知道自己的赫特语说得不是很标准，不过此刻总比说标准语好一些。  
奎刚突然对他说：“往后退！你脚下是陷阱。”  
欧比旺跳了起来，他刚才站的地方出现了一个深洞，里面隐约传来某种怪兽的怒吼。贾巴开心地大笑起来，坐在宴会厅四周形形色色的生物也一起发出大笑。有些种族的笑声像被班萨兽踩了一样。欧比旺厌恶地把头扭向一边，暗自诅咒着。  
“机灵的小鬼。”贾巴的声音隆隆地滚过，“你找我有什么事？”  
比布·福图纳用尖细的声音重复了一遍基本语。  
“我听说您在召集赏金猎人，尊敬的贾巴阁下。我想我大概符合您的要求。”  
“你的名字？”  
“本。”  
贾巴黄色的巨眼迟钝地转动着，但没有人会错认那一丝狡诈的光。  
“容我直言，你看起来像个绝地。”  
在比布张嘴准备翻译之前，欧比旺摘下了兜帽。  
“您的猜测很有道理。我曾经是个绝地。不过这年头，当绝地有点儿太危险了，不是吗？”  
贾巴笑了，口水从他宽阔的大嘴淌出来。“我听说绝地的人头非常值钱。非常，非常值钱。我为什么不拿你去换钱呢？”  
“因为那样你就会把自己送到帝国的手里。你在帝国那儿是占不到任何便宜的，贾巴。”欧比旺放弃了敬称，也放弃了赫特语，轻蔑地说道，“维持赫特空间的独立自主不是件容易的活儿，对吧？不然你为什么需要这么多赏金猎人？”  
“那我也不一定需要你。”贾巴眯起了眼睛。  
“我可以去别的地方。”欧比旺说，“我来到塔图因只是因为我曾在这里有个亲戚。我觉得这个荒凉的星球适合逃难。绝地已经不复存在了，我从来没对它抱过不切实际的幻想。那套哲学在战争时期一点儿用都没有。你可以说我是个堕落者，无所谓。我得庆幸在被长老会除名前，就不再有什么长老会了。”  
“所以你是个掉进黑暗面的绝地，打算利用你的手艺来当赏金猎人。”贾巴转过头，他一层层的下巴跟着扭动，“朋友们，他是这个意思吗？”  
大厅里又爆发出一阵大笑。欧比旺皱起了眉头。  
“他是不是觉得自己很有创意呢？”  
笑声更大了。  
“我有一种不好的预感。”奎刚说。  
欧比旺不满地瞪了他一眼，然后发现所有克拉图因侍卫和赏金猎人的枪口都对准了自己。叹了口气，他举起双手。  
“计划B？”奎刚问。  
“说得好像我还有别的选择一样。”欧比旺喃喃地说。  
几分钟后，穿过极其复杂的地下通道，欧比旺被丢进了一个臭气熏天的狭窄牢房。如果没亲自来过，谁都不会想到贾巴的宫殿地下有如此大的一个迷宫。把头靠在冰冷的墙上，欧比旺默默地思考自己究竟哪句话说错了，导致目前这种下场。他倒不担心自己的人身安全——因为有计划B。不过要想探查德帕的下落就更难了。在这个狭小封闭的空间里，他连用原力感知附近的人都做不到，因为贾巴颇为精明地给他戴上了原力抑制颈环。他百无聊赖地用手指扯着那皮质的细圈，等着奎刚把光剑拿回来——那是奎刚有能力移动的为数不多的物品之一。尽管被切断了和原力的联系让他的潜意识被恐慌笼罩，但他成功地保持着表面上的从容。  
奎刚离开的时间比预计的久了很多，久到欧比旺几乎无法再保持从容了。贾巴随时有可能再把他带走——他可不想变成拴着链子趴在贾巴脚下的奴隶之一。他开始在牢房里来回踱步，啃着自己的指甲。他自嘲地想，上次被奎刚救出来大概是十五年前了吧——和上次去救奎刚差不多一样久。只不过，他最后一次的救援没有成功。  
他弓起背。不管过去了多久，那一幕仍然让他的心脏突然下沉。  
“嘿。”奎刚拍了拍他的背。他几乎惊跳了起来。  
为了避免被守卫发现，他打着手势问：“你怎么去了那么久？”  
出乎他的意料，奎刚靠在墙上笑个不停。欧比旺双手叉腰瞪着他。  
“有什么好笑的？贾巴怀了二胎吗？”  
“不不不，我刚刚发现一件事，足以解释你为什么落到这么悲惨的境地。”  
“什么？”  
“非常、非常不巧——或者说，非常、非常巧合的是，你跟贾巴说的理由，和一天前德帕说的话一模一样。三天里有两个绝地声称自己背叛了信仰改行做赏金猎人，换成你，你会相信吗？”奎刚收起笑容，“所以，刚刚贾巴把德帕也关起来了。”他做了个手势，指向外边某间牢房，“虽然我十分怀疑，她说的理由搞不好是真的。”


	5. Chapter 5

## 5\. Cross Fire

奎刚把光剑调整到训练模式，然后打开。绿色的光芒很弱，几乎是苍白的。尽管如此，他把剑凑近欧比旺脖子的时候还是非常小心。他和光剑之间残留的原力连接只允许他做有限的小幅动作，把它从外面带进来已经费了他很大的力气，连笼罩他全身的蓝光都似乎暗淡了一些。欧比旺蹲在角落里，尽量用身体挡住狱卒的视线，但微弱的绿光还是不可避免地泄漏了出去，所以他们的动作必须非常快。  
嘶的一声，光剑切断了原力抑制器。欧比旺像被重拳击倒一样，趴在地上，一只手抓着咽喉，拼命喘气。原力的涌入让他眩晕，每一条肌肉都剧烈抽搐，如同干涸的塔图因沙漠在大雨中颤抖。这不是他第一次经历原力的阻断和恢复，但每一次他都表现得像戒断反应实验里倒霉的卡希克丛林鼠。  
等他恢复过来，便从奎刚手里接过光剑，将能量级别调回战斗模式，斩断了脚镣。奎刚的光剑对于他的手掌来说太长，重心也不对，不过他对这把剑太过熟悉，早已知道该怎么正确地挥动。  
“你还是多休息一会儿，等原力在你身体里稳定下来再行动。”奎刚说。  
欧比旺摇着头——这一动作加重了他的头晕，所以他很快停了下来。他打着手势，示意奎刚出去搞清楚解救德帕的路线，他自己则坐倒在地，开始短暂的冥想。  
很快他就找到了自己的中心，原力重新开始围绕他的身体流动。他的胃痉挛了一刻，马上恢复了平静。空气缓慢进入肺叶又缓慢流出，在逐渐稳定的节奏中，欧比旺开始拓展他的感知。思维的触手逐渐延伸，在阴暗的地下迷宫里穿梭，轻轻碰触守卫们的大脑，确认他们的精神状态。然后悄无声息地，他的感知向内收缩，将所有知识存进意识表层。他喜欢这种战斗前的冥想，喜欢周密计划、充足准备和万无一失。遗憾的是，他一生中都没有几次战斗是有时间准备的。  
从冥想中浮上来，他抬起头，看着牢房的栏杆，准备一跃而出。有一瞬间，既视感击中了他，栏杆变成了血红色的能量屏障，在他的脑海中嗡嗡作响。他深吸一口气，用光剑干净利索地切断了两根栏杆，闪身而出。一个守卫刚抬起头，就被迅速挥来的光剑柄砸中了颈后。  
“有一点儿麻烦。”蓝色的身影从拐角处飘出来，双手插在袖子里，“她昏迷着。贾巴大概对她使用了神经枪。”  
“那也许是件好事。如果她还清醒，我说不定得先和她打一场。”欧比旺快步跑过拐角，在迷宫般的地道里穿梭。奎刚在他前面一步远的地方指引方向。这是每一对绝地师徒最熟悉的行动方式，最熟悉的距离——所以，当奎刚突然停下来时，欧比旺的四肢先于他的脑子，从奎刚身体里穿了过去。  
“啊……”他觉得奇特的凉意扎向他的每一个毛孔，一种无法形容的触感从全身涌过，像在贝斯平大气层中穿过粉紫色未知云团的采矿平台。奎刚露出了非常古怪的表情，但没打算评价这个失误。眼下显然有更为迫切的事情。  
一个棕色皮肤的男孩手里拿着一把爆能枪，眼睛和枪口都冷冷地盯着欧比旺。  
欧比旺也注视着他。这个男孩并不习惯他手中的枪——他上身赤裸，非常瘦，小腹从凸出的肋骨边缘猛地凹陷下去，手臂上的血管像缠绕在骨骼上的绳子，一双大得惊人的棕色眼睛深陷在褐色的脸庞上。他的脖子上套着一个金属制的环扣，连着一根切断的链条。  
是欧比旺在宴会厅里见过的，贾巴的奴隶之一。  
“让开。”男孩低沉的声音大大超越了他的年龄。  
欧比旺皱起眉头，注意到男孩微微发抖的手指。  
“你想逃跑，想去杀贾巴，都不关我的事。”男孩握着枪的手朝后迅速地一挥，“我只要杀了她。”  
欧比旺向后望去。火把照亮了牢房的一角，囚犯仍躺在看不见的黑影中。不过他知道，那是德帕，他准备解救的对象。他一只手就可以放倒眼前这个男孩，但在他搞清楚这是怎么回事之前，他不想这么做。  
“巴拉维。”奎刚突然说。  
“巴拉维？”欧比旺不由自主地重复了一遍，然后看到了男孩眯起的眼睛里闪过的光芒。  
巴拉维——哈伦卡尔语，意思是“下层人”或者“外来人”。居住在哈伦卡尔的少数种族，跟住在山顶的“上层人”，也就是哈伦卡尔族人，持续了百年的残酷内战。如果这个男孩是个巴拉维……  
克隆人战争期间，共和国势力的侵入使得哈伦卡尔的内战演变为一场失去控制的种族屠杀。作为绝地长老会的首席，梅斯·云杜无法忽视发生在家乡的浩大战争，所以派了自己的弟子德帕前往这个曾经充斥着毒气和茂密丛林，后来又加上战火硝烟的地狱星球。  
德帕就是在那里的压力和绝望之下丧失理智，坠入了黑暗。  
这个男孩也许正是那场战争的遗孤。他会有足够强烈的，希望看到德帕死在自己眼前的理由。欧比旺必须做个抉择。大批守卫已经往这边赶来，他不可能在极短的时间里同时救出两个人，何况这两个人中的一个想杀掉另一个。  
他做了个手势，男孩的枪脱手飞出，掉在了地上。那双棕色大眼睛里瞬间燃起了熊熊火焰。欧比旺连忙举起手，飞速地说：“听我说，不管你能不能杀了她，你都逃不掉的。我现在带你——”  
“我才不管能不能逃掉！”男孩打断了他，手指蜷曲，像一只被逼入绝境的小动物。  
“这些等会儿再说。你能跑吗？从这边——”  
一声炸响。男孩抬起的手停滞在半空，那双眼睛——那双在欧比旺看来已经大得吓人的眼睛又睁大了一圈，然后他扑通一声栽倒在地上。被烧焦的肉体的气味混合着扬起的尘土，让欧比旺感到一阵恶心。他迅速闪向一边，刚才掉在脚边的爆能枪飞进他手里。从男孩背后的阴影里又射出几道能量光束，有的打在了岩石壁上，火花四溅。  
欧比旺知道等下去会越来越糟。他跳向关着德帕的牢房，飞行在空中时将一个能量匣通通打光。对面的敌人因为这猛烈的射击而暂停了片刻，欧比旺趁机挥动光剑，牢房的栏杆变成了一堆碎片。  
如果被堵在狭小的空间里会非常棘手，所以即使里面漆黑一片，欧比旺还是凭着原力的指引一枪射向固定在墙上的镣铐。德帕动了一下，但是距离清醒还有一大段距离。  
“有多少人？”欧比旺咬着牙问道。  
“三个。还有一些正在赶过来。目前还没有赏金猎人出动，你最好快一点儿。”奎刚冷静地说。  
欧比旺深吸了一口气，猛地调动原力，因为用力过大而脚下一滑，靠在了冰冷的石壁上。还好德帕的身体顺利飘了起来，欧比旺一把将她扛在肩上冲了出去。爆能枪的火光密集地射向他，他勉强躲避着，加快了脚步。  
“你能用光剑挡住他们吗？”欧比旺大叫。  
“抱歉，我没有那么大的力量。”奎刚的回答淹没在能量光束的呼啸里。一道刺目的光线穿透了他，擦过欧比旺的袖子。  
“非常感谢，师父。”欧比旺急速转身，挡开了一波攻击，“你能让自己更有用一点儿吗？”  
“谦虚，欧比旺，谦虚。”奎刚向前飘了一小段距离，抬头望了望，说，“沙子。”  
“什么？”欧比旺边战边退到奎刚身边。这里是整个地下迷宫的中心地带，头顶的天花板比囚牢里高一倍。他快速地在头脑中画出了整个建筑的平面图。“噢，好主意。”  
他把德帕小心地放在远端，然后一跃而起。高举的光剑深深刺入了岩石——他们身处贾巴的城堡向外延伸的部分，头顶就是沙漠，而这里是地下迷宫距地面最近的地方。欧比旺猜测头顶的岩层应该不足一米厚，他是对的。  
他已经很久没在对战中使用过杂技般高超的跳跃技巧了，但他还是成功用靴底蹬住了头顶的岩石，借力猛地挥动光剑，在岩层中制造出了一个裂口。没等细沙灌进他衣领，他使尽全力最后一蹬，跳回地面。  
喀嚓的断裂声转为岩石坠落的轰鸣，流沙倾泻而下，灰黄色的粉尘伴着碎石充斥了整个空间，连激光都无法定位他们的去向。追来的克拉图因守卫剧烈地咳嗽起来，在尘土、石块、漫无目的的光束和此起彼伏的号叫中乱成一锅粥。  
欧比旺扛着德帕跳出了新开的洞口，奔向藏好的飞车。

 

夜晚的风似乎比白天要柔和，但夹杂其中的尘土气息预示着下一场风暴。欧比旺坐在房顶上，手里掂量着大小不同的石块。有好几处需要修补的地方——如果他想安然度过快要降临的风暴的话。疏落的星星在他头顶闪烁，投影在他的眼睛里。他想着那个倒在他面前的巴拉维，想着哈伦卡尔的硝烟，想着昏迷中的德帕。克隆人战争——真是个奇怪的名字，他不止一次地这么想。克隆人充其量是参战士兵的一部分罢了，“分离主义者之战”或者“共和国内战”才是更恰当的表述。然而克隆人战争这个名字有其独特的合理性。战争让每个生命都变成克隆人，无足轻重。  
良久，他的目光变得空茫，转向远处的地平线，不带一丝警戒或者忧虑。他的手机械地运动着，挑选合适的石块来加固房顶。  
在他的故乡，修筑石墙是一项经年累月的传统工作。他的族人生活在寒冷而丰饶的高原，绵延起伏的草场间点缀着古老的石屋和高大肃杀的城堡。每一家人都会用低矮的石墙划分自己的领地。因为经年累月的劲风和长达数月的冷雨，这些石墙需要不断加以修葺。成年人在牧场或者农田劳作时，老人们往往花费漫长的下午在石墙边。他们熟悉自己领地上的每一块石头。   
他还是婴儿的时候就被带离了那个星球，在一个更温暖干燥、被密集的人群和昼夜不断的车流挤满的地方长大。但是他有几个假期是在家乡度过的。他仍然记得一个春光明媚的日子，他和弟弟并肩坐在山坡上，柔软的青草一刻不停地抚摸着他们的脚面。  
弟弟是个普通人。事实上欧比旺是他们家族几代中唯一的原力敏感者。他给弟弟讲述科洛桑永不熄灭的夜空，讲述形形色色的外星人和他们的货物，讲述古老的庆典、新潮的衣着、高耸入云的圣殿和人造花园，还有绝地的生活跟理想。弟弟年轻的眉头紧锁，手指撕扯着草叶。  
“这不公平。”那孩子闷闷地说，“为什么你就可以——而我——”  
欧比旺不知道如何回答。也许告诉弟弟绝地的生活意味着永远不能拥有属于自己的什么东西，意味着每天都直面死亡的威胁，意味着吃不到足够的食物，在沼泽和烂泥中睡觉，彻夜练习同样的招式直到精疲力竭——甚至，还有欧比旺最不愿意面对的一种可能：也许他不会被任何一个师父选中，后半生只能辗转于各个贫瘠的待开发星球之间，做一个渺小的农夫。  
但他觉得这些都没有足够的说服力。因为了解这些的他依然选择了这种生活，毫不犹豫。  
山风将远处长尾灰雀的叫声送了过来，同时还有一丝烟草燃烧的焦香。欧比旺抬起头，看到他的爷爷出现在身后的石墙边，将熄灭的火柴顺手丢在地上。  
爷爷没有看两个命运迥异的孙子，只是坐下来，咬着烟斗，静静地开始搭建似乎永远都不会完成的石墙。那不断重复的动作有一种催眠般的魔力。苍老的手指抚过石堆，拿起一块，又放下；再拿起一块，再放下。最终选中的那一块一定是最合适的，然而每一块石头，不论早晚，也总会找到属于自己最合适的地方。  
欧比旺曾经相信他找到了。  
现在他仍然相信。在平行的宇宙里也许有留在家乡的欧比旺，成为农夫的欧比旺，死在班多米尔的欧比旺，领导梅利达/丹恩的欧比旺……但是在这个宇宙里，只有绝地欧比旺。  
每一块石头都是不同的。每个人都不是克隆人。  
在他身下的房顶下方，德帕在他的床上安睡，奎刚陪着她。奎刚似乎总是知道欧比旺什么时候需要短暂的独处。反过来也一样。不知道奎刚有没有想过人生的无数种可能，浩瀚如眼前的沙漠。然而活人也好，死人也罢，他们是这个广阔宇宙中屈指可数的绝地，面对着漫长、痛苦和黑暗的未来。  
欧比旺叹了一口气，站起来，拍掉手上的尘土，从房顶上一跃而下。他绕着这间简陋破败的小屋巡视了一圈，确认他们的安全。之前他兜了好大的圈子才甩掉贾巴的追兵。接下来几天会降临的风暴是个好消息，至少会帮他抹掉最后一点可能遗留的痕迹。  
推开门走进屋子时，他听到了说话的声音。  
“如果我是你的话，最好还是躺着别动。”奎刚温和地说。  
一阵低低的呻吟。欧比旺走进卧室，刚好看到德帕的目光渐渐聚焦在奎刚的脸上，然后那深黑的瞳孔猛地放大了。  
欧比旺走到床前。“嗨，德帕。”  
目光转向了他，瞳孔更大了，棕色的虹膜只剩下细细的一圈。她浅褐色的皮肤蜡黄而紧绷，黑发散乱，鼻梁上装饰的启明印记不见了，只留下一个小小的圆形伤疤。  
“这是……哪里？”德帕干裂的嘴唇微微翕动。欧比旺倒了一杯水，小心地将水珠滴在她嘴上。  
“塔图因。”欧比旺说，“不过不在贾巴的宫殿。”  
德帕艰难地眨了眨眼睛。“你……你是谁？”


	6. Chapter 6

## 6\. Silent Force

奎刚和欧比旺对视了一眼。奎刚耸了耸肩。  
欧比旺谨慎地观察着德帕，各种应对方案从他脑海中迅速闪过。难道她失忆了？是昏迷造成的吗？向她解释她原本的身份会有多难？她是否记得自己为什么要来塔图因？  
奎刚握住德帕的手，后者微微一缩，瞪了奎刚一会儿，又转向欧比旺，来回打量着他们。  
“噢，”她露出恍然的神情，舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，“欧比旺，你……你刮了胡子？”  
奎刚爆发出一阵笑声。欧比旺的表情混合着尴尬和气恼，但他同样被逗乐了。  
“是的，”他摸了摸下巴，“有那么大的区别吗？”  
德帕没有回答，目光又回到奎刚身上。“但是你看起来毫无变化，除了……呃，颜色。”  
奎刚好脾气地说：“我不觉得以我现在的状态还能怎么变化。”  
“作为一个鬼魂，你的气色还挺好的。”  
“作为一个活人，你的气色相当差。”欧比旺插嘴道。他把德帕扶起来，在她身后垫了一个枕头，问奎刚：“我们有什么吃的吗？最好是流食。”  
奎刚想了想。“冰箱里可能还有一些奶。”  
欧比旺走向厨房，奎刚在床边坐了下来。德帕的眼睛半闭着，似乎有些眩晕。除此之外，她看上去一如既往地平静，像所有的查拉克塔圣徒一样。奎刚怀疑，任何其他种族的人都会质疑他的存在，但查拉克塔人对精神力和灵魂有着太多独特的认识，他们似乎可以接受任何形式的生命。  
“我很高兴看到你还活着。”他说。  
“我不确定这是一件值得高兴的事。”德帕睁开眼睛，若有所思，“但我的肉体似乎拒绝死亡。在我沉睡的日子里，”她虚弱地挥了挥手，“我好像一直在等待什么……我所不能领会的东西。”  
欧比旺端着一个杯子走进来。德帕对着蓝色的班萨奶皱起眉头，但一言不发地把它喝完了。她双手拢着粗糙的陶土杯，指尖缓慢地打着圈。欧比旺的沉默延长了这个不确定的时刻，悬停在空气中的浮尘跳着使人昏昏欲睡的舞蹈。  
最后，德帕说：“我以为你要问我很多问题。”  
欧比旺抱起双臂。“我以为你也一样。”看到德帕的表情，他微微一笑，靠在卧室墙上，“我想基本上，我们的问题都可以总结为同一个：发生了什么事？”  
德帕思考着，突然抬起头，问：“那个时候，你在哪里？”  
“那个时候？”欧比旺不解地眨了眨眼睛，随即了然，“尤塔帕。我在对付格里弗斯。我的军队冲我开火的时候，我跳进了河里。当然，从他们的角度来看，我是中弹落水。也许他们的角度更符合事实。”  
“你一定听到了——”  
欧比旺的手指掐进了手臂的肌肉。无论过去多久，他都不可能忘记当时响彻他整个意识的声音，成千上万绝地归于原力时痛苦的呐喊，从宇宙的每一个角落涌向他，强烈的共振让他的牙齿咯咯作响，头盖骨在一寸一寸粉碎。  
“像雪崩。”德帕轻声说，“我……漂浮在各种各样的梦境里，最后一个梦是雪崩。整座山在我面前垮下来，脚下的大地消失不见。我什么都看不到，只有一片凶猛搅动的白色，只有冰棱持续划开我的皮肤，直到不再有血可以流。我感觉不到我的手指、脚趾、四肢……我感觉不到我自己。但那不是最令我恐惧的事情。最令我恐惧的是……我也感觉不到任何其他人了……白色的雪，世界里只有白茫茫的雪，什么都没有，什么都……”  
欧比旺上前按住德帕颤抖的手，后者抬起头，从他的嘴唇上读出了他的话。  
“对不起。”他无声地说。  
“为什么？为什么你要说对不起？我知道你也经历了同样的——”  
“至少我没有在三年的沉睡后一醒来就面对这样的事。”  
“我不知道。也许那正是我能够醒来的原因。”德帕摇摇头，再次闭上眼睛继续讲下去，“我从病床上坐起来，没有人，但是到处都很乱。我不知道发生了什么，现在想想，大概所有医生都去幼徒那里了。我……我不知道该去哪里……我去了花园。有一个很僻静的地方，当我还很小的时候经常去。我怀疑有没有别人知道那里……除了云杜大师，他曾在那里偶然遇到我，认出了我就是当年那个被他救回来的婴儿。我想，也许，当时我的心智和五六岁时没什么区别，也许我潜意识里是要到那里去找他，虽然我能感觉到他已经归于原力了……”  
德帕停下来，像是想到了什么，注视着奎刚。奎刚后退了一步，有些抱歉地说：“他并没有在什么地方扮演鬼魂，我确定。”  
德帕点点头。“我明白。不是所有人都有能力……或者说有意愿回来。在我的星球，人们同样会讨论死后的生命形式。我们数万年的历史中，记载过的类似传奇也只有两三件，而且都是千年以前的事。不过，”她叹了口气，“你一向乐于挑战这些……呃，很有创意的事。”  
“在你之前，特立独行这个词只是面对长老会的一种态度。”欧比旺伸出手，和蓝色的手指相缠，“但你把它升格为一门艺术。”  
“我遵从内心。”奎刚温和地说。  
德帕苦笑了一下。她深色的眼睛从奎刚和欧比旺身上转开，望进虚空。“我在花园里躲到天黑。圣殿从来没有过黑暗，你知道……从来没有过。那是我第一次看到没有灯光，没有原力涌动的圣殿。”她打了个哆嗦，手指握紧了床单，“我逃到科洛桑的下层世界，在那里躲了几周。议长宣布绝地背叛了共和国，帝国崛起了，克隆兵开始扫荡科洛桑在内的每一个星球……这些我都是从全网新闻和人们紧张的私语中知道的。没有人能告诉我真正发生了什么事。我只知道我所有的朋友和家人都不在了。”  
欧比旺转身离开，很快又回来，递给德帕另一杯水。相同的记忆噬咬着他的内心。作为绝地，他们的一生都和其他绝地在一起，身体和灵魂同在一起。他们是彼此拥有的唯一的童年玩伴、兄弟姐妹、同学、朋友、邻居、师长、徒弟、父母、爱人、孩子……生活中的所有角色。而在66号令下达的那一刻，他们被剥夺了一切。德帕说得对，他们就像雪崩后的幸存者一样，艰难地抬起头时，世界里只有白茫茫的一片，寒彻骨髓。  
奎刚伸出一只手搭在他肩膀上，在欧比旺微微倾向这个虚无的拥抱时握紧他的肩头。他问德帕：“你是怎么离开科洛桑的？”  
“我在空港随便躲进了一艘离港货船的底舱。我不知道它要去哪儿，不知道航程会有多久，也不知道怎么在船上生存。但我必须离开科洛桑，因为当我的身体和意识慢慢恢复，我原力的痕迹便越来越难以隐藏了。那艘飞船，我后来得知，是伪装成正常货运的走私飞船，去纳尔赫塔的。不是最愉快的目的地，却可能是最好的。克隆军队暂时还不会侵入赫特空间。”  
欧比旺点点头。“从科洛桑到纳尔赫塔……是很长的一段旅程。”  
德帕沉默了一阵。他们都知道她接下来会说到什么。  
“我不想辩解。”她的指尖按压着两眉之间，然后滑下鼻梁，在曾经嵌有启明石的地方停住，“那是个错误的决定。我太慌乱了，无法正确思考自己的处境。或者……”她摇了摇头，“是我不敢去想自己的处境。我找到船员，让他们带我去见船上货物的主人。一只恶心的赫特爬虫。我告诉他我曾经是个绝地，现在我乐意出卖自己的能力。他不太相信我，你知道，那时候我从头到脚没有一点儿绝地的尊严，而且我逃出圣殿时也没有找到我的光剑。”  
“这仍然是非常勇敢的举动。”欧比旺说，迎上德帕怀疑的眼神，“不，我不是在安慰你。这个决定正确与否可以再讨论，但这中间的勇气无需讨论。我想你成功经受住了赫特人的考验。”  
德帕叹了口气。“如果可以的话，我不想再回忆那几周。”  
欧比旺点点头。“你需要再休息一会儿。”  
“没事，剩下的故事几句话就能说完。到达纳尔赫塔的时候，我已经取得了赫特人的信任。我在那里见到了赫特空间的统治者吉利雅克——贾巴的叔叔，或者说姑姑？你记得安纳金和阿索卡去解救贾巴的儿子罗塔那件事？那是贾巴的另一个叔叔泽罗干的，他本来想借此控制贾巴，但没想到贾巴去找了绝地。在他被共和国囚禁并遣返纳尔赫塔之后，贾巴就想办法把他杀掉了。吉利雅克在中间周旋，把罗塔送了回去，还让罗塔相信他是个慈爱的长辈。”  
“一个慈爱的赫特人。”欧比旺忍不住笑了一声。  
“我想罗塔是太小了，而且没感受过什么亲情。这恐怕是贾巴自己造成的。不过当他发现罗塔很容易被吉利雅克控制之后，就很生气地把罗塔扔到了瓦尔星——只有赫特人自己才知道这颗星球在什么地方。此时吉利雅克正秘密打算生一个孩子来继承她的事业。她的上一个孩子多年以前争夺权力时被贾巴杀死了，这回她不会再掉以轻心。”  
“所以她派你来杀贾巴？”  
“不，她怀孕的时候仍然需要贾巴来帮她统治。等她的孩子出生，她就可以干掉贾巴，再利用罗塔几十年。但她听说了贾巴也有类似的打算。如果贾巴再生一个，罗塔就没用了，所以——”德帕耸了耸肩。  
欧比旺叹了口气。“我永远也搞不懂赫特人的爱恨情仇。我倒还有点儿喜欢泽罗，他被指控绑架罗塔时我见过他一次，一个爱打扮的花花公子。”  
“呃。”奎刚的大手扶在了额头上。  
欧比旺轻声笑道：“嘿，你不能反对赫特人追求美的权利。”  
德帕没有笑，她看上去非常疲倦。过了一会儿，她抬起头问欧比旺：“那么你呢？……发生了……什么事？”  
欧比旺为她盖好被单，手指轻轻掠过她的额角。  
“先睡一觉吧。”他说。

 

德帕醒来的时候是黄昏。第一颗太阳已经没入地平线，第二颗褪色成边缘模糊的橘色圆球，在蒸腾的热空气里变幻着形状。地下室里传来隐约的敲打声，是欧比旺在例行检查湿气收集装置。奎刚蓝色的身影突然出现在床边，德帕微微一惊，然后露出笑容。  
“你一定要这么出现吗？”  
“我感觉到你醒了，上来看看。你怎么样？”  
“有点儿头疼，但不要紧。”她注视着自己的双手，“贾巴拿走了我的光剑。”  
“你的光剑？”  
“我在纳尔赫塔时重新做了两把。用的是洛塔进口的凯洛水晶。洛塔一直在抵抗共和国——帝国——的进攻，他们靠卖资源支撑着。我希望他们能支撑得久一些。”  
“我们可以想办法把光剑偷回来。”  
“不，”德帕摇摇头，“我不想再去那个地方了。我也不想再跟赫特人有任何联系。有时候我觉得……没有武器会更安全。”  
“对谁更安全？”  
德帕抬头望着奎刚。就像梅斯·云杜，奎刚也是一个直率而严厉的老师。她感到一种久违的安慰，驱散包围了她那么多年的黑暗。  
“你说得对。我在哈伦卡尔杀死过很多人……最终杀死了我自己。我对谁都不安全，不管有没有光剑。”  
“光剑是一种优雅的武器，”奎刚说，“精确、致命、不见血。但它没有实体的剑鞘。光剑唯一的鞘是你的心。你的心是安全的，它就是安全的。”  
“你相信我的心是安全的吗？”  
“我相信原力。它很少给人第二次机会，但它给了你。”  
德帕深吸了一口气，涨满的胸腔微微疼痛，但她依然挺直了脊背。她一向平静的眼睛里溢出释然和悲伤。  
“我怀念——很多人和事。”  
“我们不都是这样吗？”奎刚点点头，“但生活仍在继续。”  
德帕凝神倾听了一阵地下湿气农场传来的声音。“欧比旺……发生了什么事？”  
奎刚思考了一下。“其实可以很简单地概括。你知道帝国的统治者是西斯，对吗？”  
“我能感觉到——邪恶。原来如此。”德帕斟酌着词句，“所以这不仅仅是权力的争夺，而是西斯对绝地的……种族清洗？”  
“可以这么说。帕尔帕庭是一名西斯尊主，达斯·西迪厄斯。他的徒弟达斯·维德，你或许也知道，正在血洗一个又一个星系的人——”  
“我在全息新闻中看到过。”德帕承认，“戴面具的恐怖分子，嗯？”  
“那是安纳金。”  
德帕瞪着奎刚。她花了整整三分钟来理解这句话。  
“噢，不。”最后她虚弱地说。  
“当你在圣殿的花园躲避时，正是他在屠杀所有幼徒。监视器录下了一切。”奎刚停顿了一下，“欧比旺看到了录像。”  
“噢，不，不，不。”德帕的脸埋进了掌心。过了很久，她喃喃地说：“我以为我给自己的师父带来的麻烦已经是最大的了。”  
奎刚的嘴角牵动，无法构成一个讽刺的笑容。“从杜库开始，我们这条师承线就一直受到诅咒。”  
“但是欧比旺……”德帕仍旧无法相信般摇着头，“原力在上，我不知道他怎么能……为什么他要来塔图因？”  
“安纳金有两个孩子，其中一个被藏在这里——安纳金的哥哥家里。那孩子身上同样有强大的原力。某种意义上讲，那是我们最后的希望。”奎刚的声音很轻，然而语调肃穆，“欧比旺将是他的老师。”  
“你不能……我们不能……”德帕几乎是乞求地看着奎刚，“没有人必须承担这些。”  
“没有人像欧比旺。”  
在无人注意的时候，夜色占领了整个房间。奎刚的身体轮廓闪着淡淡的蓝色，除此之外，黑暗吞噬了一切。这不是那种伸手不见五指的黑暗，然而它愚弄着人的视觉，改变事物的轮廓和形状。德帕打了个寒战，摸索到床头柜上的一根蜡烛，挥手点燃了它。  
他们一起注视着那小小的、顽强的火苗。德帕的眼神敬畏，而奎刚的眼神温柔。  
“你说得对。”  
“嗯？”  
“没有人像欧比旺。他总是能够坚持下去，总是有不灭的希望。他看起来并不特别开朗或者乐观或者坚不可摧，但他总是在向前走。”  
火焰轻轻地摇动着。奎刚看到一个十三岁的欧比旺，背着小小的包裹站在前往班多米尔的飞船前，巨大的登陆舱口似乎要将他吞噬。  
十四岁的欧比旺，从奎刚手里接过曾被自己放弃的光剑。  
二十五岁的欧比旺，满面泪痕地抱着奎刚逐渐冷却的尸体。  
三十九岁的欧比旺，蹒跚地经过漫山遍野同伴的白骨，挥剑斩落曾经的爱徒的四肢，沉默地注视一个接一个的星系在共和国的版图上熄灭，连同绝地数千年来的努力。  
总有新的希望。  
“‘希望’一定是欧比旺的天赋。”德帕说。  
奎刚点点头。“但是‘希望’也是欧比旺身上最重的负担。这就是为什么任何人都不能移走他肩头的山。”  
那一座令欧比旺辗转挣扎、奋力求生的高山，是奎刚带领他从第一块岩石垒起，教他认识光明的力量，鼓励他挑战自己的潜能，甚至亲自把安纳金放在他手上。到最后已经无所谓希望还是负担，那是欧比旺的一部分，是他为自己创造的人生。  
“我想确实如此。”德帕若有所思地说，“当路很长的时候，你只会带上你真正看重的东西，然后你就不介意它们的重量了。”  
“我只希望他更乐于与别人分担。”即使偶尔退回徒弟的角色，奎刚想。  
“哦，他会和你分担的，你放心好了。”  
他们脚下的地板响起撞击声。  
“奎，”欧比旺的声音隐约传来，“你能看一下上周种的那批菜吗？我觉得它们不太好。”  
“来了！”奎刚蓝色的身影闪了一下，便消失在烛光里。


	7. Chapter 7

## 7\. In Passing

“你的农场相当不错啊。”德帕扫视着一排排作物。又休息了一晚之后，她已经恢复了精神。欧比旺忙着按照奎刚昨天的建议，给那批长得不太好的蔬菜遮阴。  
“我有个不错的农业顾问。”  
德帕微微一笑。“我很高兴看到他在这里。我是说，”她拍了拍欧比旺的肩膀，“我很高兴看到你们又在一起了。”  
欧比旺沉默了一会儿。他盯着一株肉质丰厚的蓝色蔬菜光滑的蜡质叶片，一颗水珠正缓慢地滚下来。  
“在纳布之后，”他开口说道，而德帕很清楚他指的是哪一次的纳布，“我回到科洛桑，有很长一段时间无所事事。安纳金需要补很多课，我只有到晚上才会见到他。通常新取得资格的骑士都会马上被派去独立执行困难的任务，以帮助他们迅速完成身份的转换。但是长老会觉得我的心理状态不稳定，需要一个过渡期。他们是对的，我当时确实无法胜任任何外勤任务。  
“我不知道该做什么。我收拾了奎刚的所有东西，给自己留了一些，给他的朋友们分了一些，剩下的封进了仓库。我去图书馆，看他们为他新塑的半身像，金色的，很逼真。他就这么成了绝地传说的一部分，千年来第一个死于西斯的绝地武士。我想跟长老会说，在他旁边预留一个我的位置。我是千年来第一个杀死西斯的绝地武士，我有这个权利，不是吗？”  
欧比旺短促地笑了一声，德帕握住了他的手。  
“我就这样胡思乱想着度过了很久，在任何地方都感受不到他的存在。这是不对的，不是吗？既然他归于原力了，我就应该能在原力中感觉到他。我不明白我为什么不能，并为此而怨恨他……当然，现在我明白，问题不在于他而在于我自己。  
“我想到他一直和生命原力有着特殊的联系，于是我到花园里去，在植物最茂密的地方坐下来冥想。我试着去阅读周围的一草一木，试着和它们对话，但是我做不到。这让我很沮丧。就像是，清晰地意识到还有很多东西我没有从他身上学会。我呆呆地坐了一个下午，错过了晚饭，然后睡着了。  
“我醒来的时候脸上都是凝结的露水。一些只有在晚上才开放的花朵散发出冷冷的香气。面前有一对明亮的眼睛盯着我，吓了我一跳。然后我认出来了，那是一只洛塔猫，而且它也认识我。  
“再后来，我发现我常常能认出飞过窗外的一只鸟，挂在树上的懒猴，更多的野猫……我从没意识到奎刚收养了那么多小动物，其中很多还是我帮他偷偷带回来的。他只是把它们救下来，让它们在花园里自由生活，从来没有当宠物养过，所以我也没把它们放在心上。  
“当他已经不在的时候，它们依然都在。我也许永远学不会和它们交流的技能，可我能看到它们都活着。这没有改变我的悲伤——我说不出这究竟改变了什么，但我重新打起了精神。”  
德帕想到了昨天和奎刚的对话。“你总是能够重新打起精神。”  
欧比旺叹了口气。“小时候我以为只靠固执就能办到，现在我想，也许这是我唯一学会了的，有关生命原力的知识。”  
“你令他非常骄傲。”德帕说。  
“他一直都有点儿骄傲。”欧比旺微笑道，“他不是一个特别称职的师父，而且他自己也承认这一点。不过当着他我是不会表示同意的。”  
德帕的眼睛闪着好奇的光。“我想知道，如果他没有在纳布——呃，死掉，你会告诉他吗？”  
“告诉他我爱他？”欧比旺想了一会儿，“我不知道。我真的不知道。我确实设想过——设想过各种场合，各种情境，各种措辞，有些时候设想得太具体了，我都以为真的发生过。喂！”他朝着笑起来的德帕假装生气地皱眉，“但有可能就是这样，有时候他看着我的样子让我觉得……我可能真的已经说过了，所以我始终没有确实地说出口。如果他没有死的话，我不知道这一点会不会改变。”  
“所以，”德帕结束了这个话题，“我说我很高兴看到你们又在一起了。”  
欧比旺拾起装蔬菜的篮子。“说起来，他今天到哪里去了？”  
德帕犹豫了一下。“我拜托他一件事。”  
欧比旺怀疑地看着她。  
“我拜托他……去查看塔图因空港是否安全，还有最近离港的飞船。”  
“你要走了吗？”欧比旺不动声色地问。  
他们一前一后地穿过甬道，走上台阶。客厅里干热的空气扑面而来，欧比旺将水壶注满，插上开关，在壁橱里寻找茶叶。  
“抱歉，没有糖。”他一边擦拭杯子一边说。  
“我不放糖。”德帕在餐桌旁坐下。水壶开始发出尖叫。  
欧比旺端着两杯热气腾腾的茶坐到德帕对面，将其中一杯推了过去。有那么一会儿，他们盯着茶叶在杯中旋转沉浮。  
“我想做一些事。”德帕说，“我知道现在的形势下我们只能蛰伏和等待，但是——”她轻轻吹了吹手中的茶，不让叶片都沉下去，“有很多人都需要希望，静默不能给他们以希望。”  
欧比旺抬起头，他的眼中闪过异样的光彩。  
“但你不能去。”德帕阻止了他，“至少现在不能去。你在这里的位置不可替代，你的安全也比我的安全更重要。毕竟，我在官方看来已经死掉了，除了赫特人，还没有人知道我活着，我也不在任何一份通缉名单上。”  
“如果去做你想做的事，你很快就会在那上面了。”  
“我会小心的。”德帕微微一笑，然后变得严肃起来，“我在最可怕的战场上战斗过；我见过最疯狂的自相残杀，我也知道黑暗面是什么样子。原力有它的意志，欧比旺。我所经历的一切都是有理由的——三年的昏迷和等待是有理由的，在这里遇到你也是有理由的。我还不知道它最终会指引我到什么地方去，”她双手合十，做出查拉克塔人最虔诚的手势，“但与其诅咒黑暗，我会去点亮希望。”  
欧比旺深深吸了一口气，他明白德帕的种族有着独特的、圣徒般的顺从和坚韧。他自己永远不会相信发生在他身上的那些事情是有理由的，他宁愿相信这是一个无常而无情的世界，但他尊敬德帕的选择。  
“在冲进帝国的重重包围之前，你应该去见一次尤达。”欧比旺说。  
“尤达？他在——”  
“达戈巴。”  
德帕思考了一下。“恐怕到那里很难。不过你说得对，我应该见见他。”  
“我陪你去。”  
德帕和欧比旺诧异地回头，看到奎刚正穿过关着的门。  
“嗨。”欧比旺和他交换了一个简单的吻，“查到了航班吗？”  
“有点儿麻烦。在塔图因附近问题不大，但所有离开赫特空域的飞船都会被审查。我听到有飞行员说，帝国境内的所有星球，进港航班都要在隔离检查区停靠一天。”  
“你看，你哪儿也去不了。”德帕对欧比旺说。  
“你也并不安全。”奎刚说，“如果你的目的地是达戈巴，没有什么飞船会去那里。塔图因出港的飞船十分有限，可供雇佣的私人飞船没有一艘能航行那么远。你只能到科洛桑去找机会。”  
德帕的脸色变白了一点。“其他大的空港呢？纳布？奥德朗？科雷利亚？”  
“它们戒严的情形和科洛桑差不多——尤其纳布，那是帕尔帕庭的老家——而且一周内并没有飞船去这些地方。”奎刚看了欧比旺一眼，“我听说奥德朗被实施了贸易管制，进出港的货运飞船数量骤减。据说是为了向贝尔施加压力，要他接受更多的帝国驻军。”  
“我倒不是很担心贝尔，”欧比旺说，“他一向有办法和帝国周旋。但是如果德帕只能去科洛桑，那真的太危险了。”  
“所以我说了，我和她一起去。”  
德帕想说什么，又闭上了嘴。欧比旺朝奎刚皱起了眉。  
“怎么，担心我帮不上她吗？”奎刚的双手插在袖子里，一副不容置疑的模样。欧比旺很怀念这个姿势，即使它早已经变成了他自己的习惯动作。  
他放松心情，露出了微笑。“要我帮你收拾行李吗，师父？”

 

去往科洛桑的航班第二天上午离港，这是几天内唯一飞向帝国领空的飞船。为了赶上它，他们需要当天下午就出发，晚上在莫斯艾斯利过夜，第二天一早租车去空港。他们会在飞船上度过漫长的数周，所以德帕要准备一些随身携带的物品。欧比旺没有太多可以提供给她的东西，在翻遍了自己的柜子之后他放弃了，把积蓄交给她，让她去莫斯艾斯利买。  
回到卧室，欧比旺看到奎刚正坐在自己床上。  
“我想起了以前出任务时的情形。”他的师父说。  
有无数次，他们匆匆接受长老会的指令，跑回房间抓起壁橱里永远预备停当的行囊，一路冲向飞船起降平台；也有无数次，他们一边讨论着八卦，交换着目标星球的概况，一边慢慢整理衣物，甚至有空挑选礼服的颜色。每一次他们都是一起出发，挤在共用的舱室里，注视窗外繁星在他们进入超空间的一刻幻化成极速的光流。  
“我实在很想和你一起去。”欧比旺叹息着在奎刚身边坐下。  
“你要安全地等我回来。”  
“我会很安全的。”欧比旺耸耸肩，“你知道，我在这方面有特殊的运气。”  
“嗯。所有人都死掉的时候，你仍然能活下来。”  
“是啊，多么特殊的运气。”欧比旺的笑声低沉。  
“好吧，见到尤达，我会替你问好的。”奎刚的手臂搭上欧比旺的肩膀。  
“也替我问他好。”  
他们一起走向外面。明亮的日光下，德帕正用头巾包裹自己的脸。她的装束很轻便，宽松的长裤下端紧紧扎在靴子里。欧比旺给了她一个拥抱，扶在她肩后的手忍不住加大了力道。他精通的语言或许有十几种，但唯有最简单朴素的动作能够传递他的祝福。  
德帕在他肩头无声地微笑，他们都知道，这就是永别了。  
欧比旺走向奎刚，他们同样拥抱在一起。欧比旺叹了一口气，希望这触感能略微真实哪怕一点点。  
“已经在想我了吗？”奎刚笑道，“事实上，我随时都可以回来。我跟你保证，我每天晚上都按时回来。”  
德帕噗嗤一声笑了，欧比旺翻了个白眼。  
下一刻，奎刚吻了他。  
风卷着沙子，吹乱了欧比旺的头发。  
这个吻和以前的吻并没有什么区别，只除了……欧比旺似乎感觉到了他所渴望的那一点点——一点点的真实。  
那一点点真实让他的眼睛里蒙上了水雾。  
“等我完成这次的任务，”奎刚轻声在他耳边说，“我会开始教你……回归原力后如何保存自我意识。”  
“是的，师父。”  
他望着蓝色的身影陪着德帕逐渐远去，踏上未知的征程。沙丘优美的曲线一路延展，变幻莫测。在征程的终点——不，大概走不到终点——他也会变成一个蓝色的灵魂，和他蓝色的师父兼爱人一起，引导新一代绝地去追寻他们的光明。

 

在远处山丘顶上，奎刚回过头来，看到欧比旺仍一动不动地站在他的小屋前，如沙粒般渺小，如山峦般高耸坚实。过去，现在，未来，原力的河流湍急流淌，冲刷、塑造和淘汰一代又一代绝地武士。他让自己的灵魂无限扩展开来，弥漫在生者、死者、向死而生者的疆界——属于原力的全部疆界，而此刻伫立在漩涡中央的那座山峰，就是他生命的延续和终结，成就和遗憾，希望和责任，以及全宇宙都不能移动的爱。

（全文完）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果感兴趣的话，洛塔猫（Loth cat）长这样：<http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Loth-cat>


End file.
